Listen To Your Heart
by yv1029
Summary: Life in Auradon becomes complicated when the descendants' live's change and love gets in the way. COMPLETE!
1. Sweeter Than Chocolate

**So after many of you asked why I didn't upload my series as a multichapter story, I decide to reupload my one shots as a story. Since everything is already finished and written I can update on a more regular schedule.**

Carlos stepped onto the lush green grass of the courtyard at Auradon Prep. He scanned the area to look for his friends to sit and eat his lunch. He sighed in frustration, finding them to be nowhere in sight.

Just as he was about to accept defeat, he spotted Mal at one of the back tables, that was blocked from his line of vision. She was staring intently at the spell book in her hands.

"Hey Mal, lunch?" Carlos greeted. Mal jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the De Vil boy.

"Oh, Carlos, it's just you." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "You scared me!" She smacked him on his head, and he laughed at her reaction.

" So lunch?"

" Um...no. Sorry, but I promised Ben that I'd attend a picnic with him and his parents, so I can't. But tomorrow, okay?" Mal apologized.

" Sure, whatever. Hurry,your king awaits." Carlos made the teasing more dramatic by bowing. Mal blushed and pushed him, as he burst out laughing.

"Later hater!"she yelled over her shoulder, seeking out her boyfriend.

Carlos was still laughing as he caught sight of Evie and Jay at another table. He walked over, noticing the headmistress's daughter sitting there, too.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

" Hi Carlos! Bye Carlos!" Evie said excitedly.

"Really? You're ditching us, too? Carlos said. Then his frown turned into a smirk. "So what, you're gonna meet up with your boyfriend? Gonna go and 'study' with Doug?"

"I wish. Besides he's not my boyfriend, yet. I mean, he hasn't asked me out yet. After what he did, you know it's hard to forgive him and after the coronation, I don't even know what we are. But if you must know, I'm tutoring some younger kids at the library and Doug has study group." Evie turned on her heel in the direction of the library, eating an apple Doug had given her earlier.

"Well Jay, I guess it's just us," Carlos said as he set down his tray. Jay was staring at Audrey, who was sitting across the courtyard with her prissy princess friends. Carlos snapped in his face to bring him out of his daze. "Jay! Lunch?"

"Awe man,I can't." Jay said. " I already ate and have to go to tourney practice earlier today because we have a big game this Friday. But I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah whatever. See, these crazy practices are exactly why I quit. That and I was tired of being used as a human dummy." Jay laughed and then ran up to the other guys as they walked towards the tourney field.

Carlos sighed. Now he had to eat by himself. He looked around. There was barely anybody left because after lunch it's free period. He looked over to his right and saw Fairy Godmother's daughter sitting by herself at the end of the table. He got up and set his tray next to hers.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?"Carlos smiled at her, hoping she'd say no. He remembered her because Mal gave her a makeover as part of their plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. After the Family Day fiasco, Mal took it back and Jane was so upset she tried to take the wand at coronation, and Mal convinced her that she was beautiful, inside and out.

"Um, no. You can sit there if you like.." She said timidly. Carlos knew she wasn't scared of him because he was a villain, but because even though Mal made her see she was beautiful, he could see in her eyes that she was still self conscious, and a timid and shy person by nature.

"Jane, is it?" She nodded her head as he sat down to enjoy his lunch. He always thought she was kind of pretty, even with the disaster that was her hair. But now, as he studied her, sitting and reading a book, he realized that Mal had redone her hair again." Did Mal do your hair again?"

She blushed and looked down. "Um...yeah, she did. Why does it look bad?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, no, not at all. It looks nice." He answered truthfully. She smiled and went back to her reading. "Oh and thank you, by the way."

She looked up suddenly. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and her mouth was agape, as if she didn't know what to say. She then cleared her throat. "For what?"

He chuckled at her confusion, causing her to only look more confused. "For allowing me to dance with you at the party after Ben's coronation." He really meant it. He started noticing her more and more ever since she interrupted their Remedial Goodness 101 class. He found it cute how she was scared to be in front of them, kind of how she nervous right now. He had Jay help him ask her to dance because he sorta, kinda had a crush on her. Jay gave him a high five when they went off to dance, and wouldn't stop teasing when they went back to their dorm.

"What.." He was snapped out of his thoughts, by Jane's soft voice.

"Uh yeah..." All of a sudden he felt heat in his cheeks and he looked down at his food, hoping she didn't see his blush.

Then she did something neither one of them expected. She giggled. He looked up to see her, holding back a hearty laugh that was threatening to escape her lips. "Really?"

Now it was Carlos's turn to look confused. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Jane took a moment to compose herself. Her light blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "Because I wanted to thank you for dancing with me." Seeing he was still confused, she elaborated. "I was upset about what had happened and Jay and you both went up and cheered me up, you know by dancing. It was nice to be in the company of someone my own age, you know, since everyone else is 16." It was true, Carlos and Jane were merely 14, being the youngest students at Auradon.

"Well your welcome," he said, the confusion washing off his face. She smiled at him, blushing, and went back to reading her book. Carlos wondered if he made her blush, but quickly dismissed the idea of her possibly liking him. He resumed eating his lunch.

After he finished the last of his food he again directed his attention to the brown-haired girl next to him. She sat, engrossed in what she was reading. He tilted his head to get a better view of the title. Alice in Wonderland. Typical. He also noticed she was eating something. It look like it was made of chocolate, his favorite food, but he had no idea what it was.

He watched hungrily as she stuck her finger in the chocolate and brought it up to her mouth. She subconsciously sucked on her finger to get the chocolate off, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head to the right and noticed that Carlos was staring at her intently. She caught his eyes with her own, questioning. He realized he was staring and reddened. She again began eating her cake, when she noticed he was staring at it.

"Would you like some?" The question snapped him out of his reverie.

"Like some what?"

"Cake."

"What's that?"

"This." She held out a forkful of chocolate cake to him. He accepted and put the morsel in his mouth and immediately melted at the taste of the sweet confection. He moaned at its deliciousness, and she giggled at his reaction. "Have you never had it?"

Carlos swallowed the last bit of cake with a hard swallow, and wiped the extra chocolate off his face. "No, they don't have this on the Isle."

Jane's smile faded. He noticed her reaction. "No it's okay," he said.

She nodded. "Here you go, I think you need it more than I do." She handed him the plate and fork.

He looked up at her incredulously. "Really? Thanks." He smiled and she giggled and went back to her reading. But it was short-lived, when she realized he was finished. She looked up at him with amusement at how fast he gobbled up the chocalaty goodness.

"Um, well..you have chocolate on your lip," she giggled.

"Where?" He tried to wipe it off, and lick it off, to no avail.

She giggled again and got closer to wipe it off with her finger, and wipe it off on a napkin. Carlos flushed at her closeness, since no girl had ever been this close to him, not even Evie or Mal. She realized their position and made an attempt to back up.

"Um, sorry. I-I I'm sorry. I'll back up-" Suddenly she was cut off when Carlos pressed his lips to her own. Jane was stunned and a little uneasy, since she had never been kissed by someone who wasn't related to her, especially on the lips. The kiss was frantic and uneasy, and awkward since Carlos was just as inexperienced as she was

After a few seconds he realized, Jane wasn't kissing back, so Carlos pulled away. Jane stood up with wide eyes. She quickly gathered her stuff. "See you tomorrow, goodbye, sorry..." She mumbled as she practically ran away. She was shocked that she just had her first kiss, with none other than Carlos De Vil. Carlos watched her leave, mentally scolding himself for being so foolish. But he couldn't wipe off the goofy grin that was on his face as he watched her leave. His first kiss, with his first crush. Her lips were soft and tasted like her cherry lipgloss and the very cake they had just shared. He congratulated himself as he went to his dorm, knowing he will never hear the end of it from his friends, especially Jay.

Jane walked, dazed, back to her dorm, with slightly bruised lips. She didn't know what to think. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Carlos with a goofy smile on his face, packing up and leaving for his own dorm. She blushed, thinking that she caused him to have that expression. She brought her fingers to her lips where she had just been kissed, and smiled. He had tasted like chocolate.

But sweeter.


	2. Confused

Jay was confused. And not his normal confused. Like when the teacher talked about complicated math or chemistry. That was Evie's thing, and tourney was his. That and having every girl, except Mal and Evie, swoon over him. Well almost every girl. There was one that evaded his advances like he had the plague. Audrey.

No, he was not crushing on Sleeping Beauty's daughter. Jay never got crushes on girls, because he was a free man who never got tied down, and he never falls in love. But something about the way that Audrey would flip her hair and scoff at him every time he flirted, made him that much more determined to make her swoon. He was a thief by nature and he always wanted what he could never have.

It was a particularly warm day in Auradon when Carlos came up and snapped him out of his daze, to which he realized he had been staring,at none other than of the Princess of Auradon Prep herself. He ditched poor Carlos because he had tourney, leaving him with Jane, a personal favor if you ask him, since Carlos has been crushing on her since they arrived. Jay made a mental note to ask about how it went later, knowing he'd tease Carlos mercilessly, just to see him get worked up.

He finally arrived at the tourney field and made his way to the lockers to change into his tourney clothes. When he stepped out, he noticed that everyone was waiting for him, and that the cheerleaders had already began practicing. Great. He'd have to walk past Audrey. Wait, why was he nervous all of a sudden? He never got nervous. Something was wrong with him. He'd have to ask Evie and Mal later.

As practice began, Jay realized he was out of his element and was completely unfocused. The coach kept yelling at him to get his head in the game, but for some reason Audrey kept finding her way into his brain. Eventually he gave up and went up to the coach.

"Hey coach!" He yelled. " I'm not feeling so hot. Can I leave practice early to rest."

Usually the coach wouldn't let his players leave early, especially with such an important game coming up, but Jay was one of his best players, and he couldn't afford to have Jay not doing his best. "Fine. I think some rest would do you good. It'll refresh you for tomorrow's game. Feel better, the team is counting on you. The iron fist."

Jay laughed at the coaches joke about what he said his first day of practice. He passed the cheerleaders, sending them winks and waves as he walked. Most of them asked him if he was okay, to which he replied he was just tired. As he made his way off the tourney field he turned around for a second to look for Audrey. He noticed she was watching him leave. She looked genuinely concerned about him. He turned around and kept walking. He must of imagined it. There was no way Audrey actually cared about him. Right?

Jay makes his way to Evie and Mal's dorm, hoping that one if them would be there. Just his luck that he saw Ben returning Mal to her dorm. He internally chuckled at how dorky and uncool Ben was around Mal. She's got him wound around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

"I'll see you tomorrow,okay?" Ben said as he kissed her hand and turned on his heel heading to his dorm. Mal smiled, blushing, and unlocked her dorm.

"Hey Mal!" Jay said. The girl jumped and had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Seriously," she said angrily. "You guys need to stop doing that! First Carlos, and now you. You guys are gonna give me a heart attack."

Jay just laughed at her reaction. And evaded the punch she threw his way.

"Is there anything you need? Or are you just here to annoy me again?" Mal said, still annoyed. Jay stopped laughing and remembered the reason for his visit.

"Um..actually I needed to talk to you. I need advice."Jay said looking at his feet. He never asked for help or advice. He was a lone wolf that didn't need anything from anyone.

"About?" Mal's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the boy standing in front of her.

"Relationships...and, uh, feelings?" Jay said. Mal's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Jay just stood there uncomfortably at the conversation that was about to happen.

"Feelings?" Mal's surprise quickly turned into amusement. "You're telling me that big,bad Jay, son of Jafar, wants to talk about his feelings? Have we traveled to some alternate universe?" She couldn't contain it anymore and burst into laughter. Jay was less than amused.

"Mal," he said quietly. " this is no time for laughter. This is serious!"

Seeing the deadly serious look on his face, Mal quickly stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious?" Jay just nodded. "Ok, wow. Come in. I'm not as good as this stuff as Evie, but I'm still a girl and Evie won't be too long."

They stepped into her room and Jay seated himself at the desk, while Mal placed herself on her bed.

"So what's your problem, Jay?" Mal got right to the point, no beating around the bush. Jay just looked at his hands, unsure of how to respond. He never opened up to anybody before about his feelings, and honestly, the thought of it kinda scared him.

"Jay has a problem?" Evie came in questioning.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "It's about his feelings."

"What!" Evie possibly had a bigger reaction than Mal, if at all possible. "Oh my gosh! You have to tell me. I'm really good at relationship advice!"

"Really?" Jay gave her a look and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Hey." She said pouting. "It's different with me and Doug, okay? It's complicated. I don't wanna rush into anything and he's too shy to ask me out. Besides we're focusing on your problems. So spill!"

Jay and Mal just smirked, with the latter directing her attention to the long-haired boy.

"Okay..um how do I put this?" He began. "How do you know if you like someone? You know, as in more than a friend?"

Evie just blinked. She really wasn't expecting that kind of question from him. She pursed her lips trying to think of a way to word her answer so that Jay understood. Then her frown turned into a smirk.

"Who's the girl?"

"What!" Jay was confused and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah," Mal added. "Who's the girl?"

Jay just put a look of indignation on his face. " I just asked a simple question. There is no girl. Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on! There has to be a girl involved for you to ask us that?" Mal cried in exasperation. She then smiled. "Unless, it's a guy?"

Jay was offended and frankly a little frustrated at the way the conversation was going. "First of all, I'm completely straight. Second of all, it's not about anyone, okay? Just answer the question!" Jay groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Fine, then I guess we'll do it the hard way," Evie said mischievously. Before Jay could ask what she meant by that, she had already taken out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who does Jay like in this land?"

Before Jay could stop it, the mirror answered. Audrey.

Mal and Evie just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Jay was quite embarrassed at the course of events and just scoffed. "I think your mirror's broken Evie." And with that the two girls stayed stunned as they watched him leave, upset and confused to his dorm.

Jay barged into his room in frustration and collapsed on his bed, his mind still whirling from the day's events. He covered his face with his pillow and let out a frustrated groan.

"Jay, dude, you okay?" Carlos's question was met with another groan and a pillow to the face.

He decide it would be better to leave him alone. But he started to worry when Jay didn't go down to dinner. Mal and Evie explained everything that had happened and when he returned to their dorm, he found Jay in the same position he had been in all afternoon. Eventually he just gave up and went to sleep, hoping that he could ask out Jane the next day.

Jay,on the other hand, had a restless night, rewinding in his mind his conversation with the girls.

Could it be that he actually had feelings?Especially for Audrey?

Now he was really confused.


	3. Different

Carlos awoke to a sudden banging at his door. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, squinting due to the sudden brightness. He turned to look at his alarm clock. 7:00 a.m. Who would be up at this hour? School was closed today due to the big tourney game later which would determine if Auradon Prep is eligible for the biggest tournament of the year. Auradon has never competed before, but with their not-so-secret weapon, Jay, they might actually have a chance at the championship trophy.

The aforementioned boy, lay with his head in his pillow, finally asleep after a long night of contemplating his feelings. Carlos would've laughed and taken a photo, if it wasn't for the loud, incessant knocking (banging) on his dorm room door.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?" Carlos yelled at the door, causing Jay to fall out of his bed. Carlos laughed, as he opened the door to see Chad in the doorway.

"Oh, good. You're up," Chad said as he invited himself into Carlos's room. "I need your technological genius to help me with something."

"Of course I'm up, you idiot! Your loud banging woke me up!" Carlos said, irritated to be up so early. "Besides, why would I help you?"

"Because I have this." Chad held up a big bag filled to the brim with chocolate. Carlos wasn't sure if he'd ever seen something so delicious.

"Deal!" Carlos excitedly, as he sat at his desk with Chad's laptop, already eating the chocolate from the bag.

Jay groaned as he rubbed his sore tailbone and got up off the floor. "Chad? What are you doing here? At...7:00a.m.? Dude,really?" Jay glared and grabbed a piece of chocolate.

"I need Carlos's help to figure out which wise guy is posting videos about everyone at Auradon. They've been doing this since before you guys came here. It's seriously pissing me off! No girls talk to me anymore and the person stole my phone. According to the voice I have a feeling it's a girl, but I'm not sure." Chad huffed and logged onto the school website so Carlos could hack in and find out the IP address of the videos.

Carlos immediately went to work, fingers flying over the keyboard. Chad stared in amazement at how fast he was working. Jay just kept munching on chocolate, until Carlos swatted his hand away, not wanting Jay to finish all of his candy. Jay grumbled and decided to get dressed and head downstairs to eat breakfast, because he was starving, since he didn't eat dinner the night before.

"Found it!" Carlos exclaimed, proud of his work. "It says that it's coming from someone with the screen name 'Madame Fierce'."

"Idiot!" Chad yelled. He was really irritated. "Find out who that is!"

Carlos rolled his. "Okay. You don't have to yell." He typed a little more into the computer. "Well, it says that that screen name belongs to...Lonnie Li?" Carlos turned just in time to see a furious Chad storm out of his room and no doubt making his way to the girl dorms.

All Chad could see was red. He was furious. What right did Lonnie have of exposing him like that? And to think he thought they were friends! She danced with him at Ben's after party, for crying out loud! He made his way to her dorm, not caring about anything but getting his revenge.

He finally made it to the girl dorms, when he calmed down and realized he had no idea which dorm was Lonnie's.

"Great," he muttered. "Now what?"

"Chad?" The voice caused him to turn around and come face to face with Audrey. "What are you doing in the girl dorms?"

"Uh, actually now that you're here, could you point me in the direction of Lonnie's dorm? I really need to talk to her." Chad looked pleading and Audrey was confused as to why he would seek out Lonnie at this hour. Chad was not one to wake up before noon when there was no school. She was only up to have a quick boxing session to get out her frustrations about Jay. A boy has never gotten to her before. Jay, a villain's kid, should be no different.

"Why exactly do you need to talk to her?" Audrey asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice. Chad rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you think. I got a problem with something she did and I need to confront her about it, okay? So where's her dorm?" Chad looked really worked up, do Audrey sighed and pointed him down the hall to the second to last dorm on the left. She knew that Lonnie didn't have a roommate and was usually working out early, something instilled in her by her parents.

Chad muttered a thank you and rushed down the hall, while Audrey made her way to the gymnasium to beat the stuffing out of a punching bag.

When he finally arrived at Lonnie's door, Chad realized that he didn't know what to say. After a moment he realized he should just go for it and give Lonnie a piece of his mind. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on her door, hoping that she was awake. After a moment the door opened to reveal Lonnie. Chad wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't a sweaty Lonnie in only a sports bra and really short yoga shorts. He had to bite his lip and concentrate on her face really hard to avoid his raging teenage boy hormones to go in a frenzy.

"Chad? What the heck are you doing here?" Lonnie looked confused and slightly annoyed.

Chad took a minute to straighten his thoughts before he said something stupid or lost complete control. Just as she was about to shut the door in his face he blurted out,"I know it was you!"

For a moment Lonnie just stood there, completely and utterly confused as to what he was talking about and he waited for her to say something, anything.

"What are you talking about?" Chad ignored her question and burst through her door, ready to let her have it.

" I know that you're the one that posted all this videos about the students of Auradon, trying to expose their secrets!" Lonnie was shocked that he figured her out and stood with her mouth open. But he wasn't finished. "How could you? What made you think that you had the right to secretly record the conversations of students? That's an invasion of privacy and a betrayal of trust! I thought we were friends! And you dared to show those videos of me and steal my phone! I could so tell Fairy Godmother and have you expelled, don't you? I have enough evidence. Why would you do this?" With the last question, Chad turned around and noticed that tears were forming in Lonnie's eyes. Great, he thought. I wanted to scold her, not make her cry. You're losing your charming touch. Suddenly the tears were replaced by anger.

"How dare I?" Lonnie yelled, her face turning red. Chad was not expecting that outburst. "How dare I what? Huh? You're just upset that I exposed you as a cheater and a liar. I wasn't the one who led girls on and took advantage of them. I wasn't the one that tricked them into doing my homework. It wasn't an invasion of privacy. I was showing that the students at Auradon shouldn't judge the villain's kids just because they were born in Auradon and are supposed to be good. Being born to villains doesn't automatically make you evil! Just like being born to heroes doesn't mean you're a good person! Prime example..you! You're just mad I caught you and all the girls hate you! And if you can tell Fairy Godmother and get me expelled, then why haven't you, huh?"

Lonnie was breathing hard after her rant, red faced and puffy-eyed, angry tears falling from her eyes. For a second both teens just glared at the other. "Well?" Lonnie yelled in his face.

Before either of them could register what was happening, Chad took both of her hands and pinned her against the wall, and attached his lips to hers. The pent up anger and tension was unloaded into a hot make out session. Lonnie tried to move, but found her wrists restrained by Chad's hands. She couldn't deny that Chad was a great kisser, but he probably had a lot of practice, the jerk. But she couldn't find it in herself to push him off, and soon her thoughts were starting to haze as their make out session got more intense.

When the need for air was too much, they broke apart and Chad let go of her. He just stared at her with bruised lips and messy hair, wondering what the heck he just did.

"Wow," was all he could say. Lonnie just glared at him, more angry than before. As quick as lightning, her hand made contact with his cheek so hard,causing his head to turn to the side from the hit.

"You jerk! Get out! And never talk to me again!" Lonnie yelled as she kicked him out of her room, slamming the door I his fell on her bed and burst into tears. How dare he? She had more dignity than to be one of his make out buddies, just another conquest. Yet she felt guilty that she kissed back. It was a spur of the moment thing. She'd never forgive him for it.

Chad stood paralyzed in front of her door. What did he just do? He'd never done something like this before. He'd never kissed a girl with so much passion that it rendered him speechless. And he might of lost one of the few friends he had left. He finally gave up and turned on his way to get ready for his tourney game, mentally kicking himself. He had kissed many girls before.

Why was Lonnie different?


	4. Master Plan

"Ugh!" Mal groaned and banged on her locker. This was the third time she tried to open the stupid thing. She looked around and saw that the halls were deserted. Of course they were. School was closed, but she, being distracted by Ben, had forgotten her essay on the history of royalty was due Monday, and she had not started. To make matters worse, all her notes and the actual project rubric were now trapped in the metal walls of her locker.

Realizing that she wasn't gonna get her stuff anytime soon, Mal huffed and sat on the ground, banging her head on the locker in frustration.

"Careful now. You wouldn't want to get a concussion on that pretty little head of yours." Mal looked up and saw that the voice belonged to none other than her boyfriend, the king himself, Ben. "May I ask why you are sitting on the ground?"

He extended his hand out to Mal, who took it eagerly. "I'm just mad because my stupid locker won't open."

Ben laughed and found her frustrated face absolutely adorable. "So you thought sitting on the floor moping would solve your problem?"

Mal crossed her arms over her chest defensively and glared at him. He just kept on laughing. "Pssh, no. I was..I was totally handling it, thank you very much!" Mal said trying to defend herself.

Ben just chuckled and opened her locker with ease. Mal just stared, upset that he had no problem, while she had been struggling for 20 minutes. She quickly got her stuff and slammed the locker shut, sticking her tongue out at it.

"Now come on. Don't be mean to the lockers. They just have a sense of humor, and like to pick favorites." Mal just rolled her eyes at him. Again he chuckled at her childish behavior. "Hey! I have to give a very important announcement, so I'm heading to the office. Wanna come?"

Mal merely nodded and the couple made their way to the main office building. Mal had never been there and as she stared at the massive stone building in front of her, all she could do was stare in awe. She had never seen such a big building, or beautiful decor. She was not really into interior design, but she couldn't deny that the place was extremely nice. She followed Ben to the main office, where the intercom that was heard through the entire school was located.

Ben went up and pressed the button. "Good morning, Auradon! Hope you all had a good nights sleep and are ready for today's game. Lunch today will be a picnic in the courtyard. You may come whenever you are hungry, but it will close down at 3 to prepare for the game at 5. Also, I have spoken with Fairy Godmother, and Auradon is having its first prom ever! All students are invited. It will be held next Friday, so get your best clothes and be ready to party! That is all."

"Prom?" Ben turned to see Mal confused at his announcement.

"It's a traditional school dance where students go to have fun and party, that happens at the end of the year," Ben explained.

Mal's look of confusion turned to one of happiness. "Ooh do we bring dates?"

Ben nodded and pulled out a rose that he kept hidden for this particular moment. He got on one knee and looked up at Mal, who had a look of terror on her face. "Mal, would you give me the honor of taking you to prom?"

Mal looked down at his hopeful eyes and let out a breath. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to propose." Ben chuckled. "Yes. I'd love to go to prom with you."

Ben was so happy that she said yes, that he lifted her up and spun her around, happily. Mal just laughed at how amazingly adorable he was. But their moment was interrupted when Ben's phone got a text alert.

"Oh great," Ben muttered after reading the text.

"What's wrong?"

"Well according to Fairy Godmother, we need a new punching bag in the gym."

What happened to the old one?"

"Audrey punched a hole in it. A very large hole, that made its way to the other side."

"What? Wow!" Mal had no idea a preppy, pink princess had that in her. "Go Audrey! But why did she do that?"

"Well she won't say. Even though we're not dating, we're still really close friends, but she hasn't said anything was bothering her. But if I had to guess, I'd probably say that she imagined the punching bag as Jay's face," Ben smirked.

Mal looked at him, surprised at the new information. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure, but have you noticed that Jay has been bugging her lately, like more than usual? Well, it's really bothering her, and she's been complaining that he won't leave her alone. She says that he won't stop flirting with her, and it's starting to get on her nerves."

Now it was Mal's turn to smirk. Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Mal giggled. "What if I told you, I know why Jay won't leave her alone, and why Audrey is so upset?"

Ben frowned. "I'd say you're a genius. Now spill."

"Well, I happen to know that Audrey is the only girl that doesn't accept Jay's flirting. It's been driving him crazy, and me and Evie realized that he likes her. Can you believe it?" Mal laughed and Ben couldn't help but join in. "And Audrey totally has the hots for him, but because she's too proper, and..well..a princess, she's to scared to act on her feelings, worrying about how her parents will react. So instead she takes her frustrations out on the poor, poor punching bag. But the sad part is neither one of them realizes the other's feelings, and are both too stubborn to admit their own."

Ben just stood in amazement at everything his girlfriend said. He couldn't believe it. "Since when did you become so smart at relationships?"

"Well, I think Evie's finally rubbed off on me. But, hey! What are we gonna do about them?"

"Who?"

Mal smacked him. "Audrey and Jay! Duh!"

"Well there's nothing much we can do. They have to realize their feelings first. But..." He trailed off and looked at his girlfriend with a mischievous grin. "...we could make Jay jealous by setting Audrey up with a date to prom. Jay will go crazy at the thought of her with another guy, that he'll have to tell her how he feels." Ben felt so proud he thought of the plan all by himself.

Mal smiled. "That's brilliant! But are you sure it'll work?" The last thing Mal wanted, was for their plan to fail, and both of their friends ending up hurt and hating them forever.

Ben could detect the worry in his girlfriend. "Hey, it'll work. It has to. We know what we're doing. You know how Jay is. He's never gonna tell her unless he realizes he might be too late."

Mal finally agreed. "Okay. You ready to put our master plan in action?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, babe."


	5. Interupted

"Ugh!" Mal entered her room to see a very frustrated Evie at her sewing machine, working on a dress. "Why can't anything go right!"

Mal looked around her room to see that it was covered in the fabric. There were dozens of dresses strewn across the floor and Evie's bed. "Uh, E, why does our room look like a boutique?"

Evie looked up from her work. "What do you mean Mal? You know I love to sew. Oh, I even made you a prom dress!" She held up a lilac ruffled ball gown with silver crystals embroidered all over the bodice.

Mal stalked over and held up the gown. "E, I think you have a problem. Ben announced the prom like 15 minutes ago. How could you have possibly made this in less than 15 minutes?"

Evie looked proud of herself. "Well I was extremely motivated." With that, she returned to her work. Mal unplugged her machine. "Hey!"

"Evie, you only sew like crazy when you're upset about something. So tell me what's wrong." Mal looked pleading. She truly cared about her friends, no matter how evil,or not, she was.

Evie sighed and got up, and threw herself upon her bed. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face to muffle her shriek. Then she removed the pillow and faced Mal. "It's just that I'm frustrated, okay? Why hasn't Doug asked me out? It's been months!"

Mal rolled her eyes. She knew it was going to be another one of Evie's rants. She got on her bed and made herself comfortable, knowing this was gonna take a while. "You gotta give him time, E. You know he's shy. Besides he's probably gonna ask you to prom."

At the mention of prom, Evie lit up. She jumped out of her bed excitedly, giggling and running towards her drawing pad. "You're right Mal! Maybe he'll ask me to prom! I've got to make a dress for myself. I mean, prom is only a week away." Before she could even start, Mal dragged out of her chair and towards the door.

"Not so fast! We promised the guys that we'd all get together for lunch to wish Jay good luck on his game, and it's almost noon. So come on!"

Evie was trying to get out of Mal's grip, but surprisingly the purple-haired teen was stronger than she looked. "But-but my dress!" Evie was pouting and complaining all the way to the courtyard, throwing a tantrum over not getting her way. When they finally made it to the food line, she huffed, in defeat.

"Okay, fine. We'll all eat lunch and go to the tourney game, but as soon as it's over I'm finishing my dress!" Evie turned on her heel, only to run into something solid. She looked up to see that she ran into Doug. She wasn't wearing heels today and he was a bit taller than her. "Oh my gosh! Doug, I'm so sorry," she rambled blushing and looking flustered.

"No it's okay," Doug said looking down and reddening at their closeness. Mal looked on at the two with a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe how cute they were together. Cute? Man, Evie was really rubbing on off on her. "Hey I was actually looking for you! And I got you this." Doug held out a large, shiny, delicious looking, red apple. Evie's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She loved Doug's apples. He grew them in his dad's backyard in his own little orchard, and Evie thought there was nothing sweeter.

"Aww, thank you Doug! That's so sweet of you!" She pecked his cheek and gave him a hug. This caused the boy to only become a darker shade of red.

"So.." Doug thought of a way to casually bring up prom. "You working in a new dress?"

Evie smiled. Now was her chance to bring up prom, and hopefully send the memo that she wanted Doug to ask her. "Um, yeah I was working on a prom dress, when Mal dragged me here to eat. I can't wait!" Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of making another gorgeous dress and dancing the night away with Doug at prom.

"So, um , Evie. About prom, I-"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Doug was interrupted by Ben who clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Evie can I borrow Doug for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer he dragged Doug away from the girls, not noticing the deathly glare Evie sent his way. If looks could kill, poor Ben would be toast.

"So, did you ask her?" Ben asked, as soon as they were out of ear shot.

Doug was not happy. "You know I was, until I was rudely interrupted."

"By who?"

"BYE YOU!" Doug practically yelled in his face. Ben looked guilty that he had ruined the moment for his friend to ask out the girl of his dreams. "Timing! Can't you have better timing? "

Ben just looked at the floor. "Look, sorry man. It won't happen again. Come on. Go ask her!" With that, both boys went back to the girls, Ben patting Doug on the shoulder, while Doug looked terrified and nervous.

Meanwhile, the girls saw Ben literally drag Doug away. Evie threw daggers his way. Mal noticed the wheels turning in her head, thinking of ways to kill Ben. "Okay, so Ben has bad timing. So what?"

"Mal! You're boyfriend ruined it!" Evie was clearly upset. "Can't you see that Doug was about to ask me to prom? Gosh, why can't anything ever go right!"

"Okay,okay. Well, stop you're meltdown they're coming back." Mal elbowed Evie and both girls looked as if nothing had happened.

"So Doug, what did you want to tell me?" Evie looked hopeful. Doug opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly closed it, knowing that the moment was ruined and that they had an audience. And surely the others were on their way to lunch.

"Um, you what it's not really that important. It can wait. I'll-uh- I'll tell you later. Oh, would you look at the time! I'm starving. I'm gonna go get some lunch!" Doug practically ran away, rambling and blushing.

Evie looked on, with a heartbroken expression. Mal felt bad for her friend, and mad at her boyfriend. Evie suddenly turned to look at them, sending a deathly glare Ben's way. Ben shuddered at her evil look.

"Mal, you got a pretty cute boyfriend, there. It would be a shame if something...happened to him," Evie said menacingly. Ben could only cower behind Mal, extremely afraid of what Evie was capable of. Seeing that she had accomplished her goal of having him fear her, Evie turned on her heel, heading towards the lunch line. Mal was irritated at her boyfriend and smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ben rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"For being stupid, that's what!" Mal left him and caught up with Evie, interlocking their arms together as they walked. Ben trailed behind, pouting, and following Mal like a lost puppy. He looked at Mal and Evie with puppy dog eyes and Evie couldn't resist.

"Fine, I won't hurt you. I know you didn't mean to interrupt. But if you ever do it again, Auradon is gonna have to find themselves a new king, got it?" Evie looked at him in a frighteningly serious manner. Ben just nodded, fearful of what she would do to him. Mal just laughed and linked her other arm with Ben's, and the three teens made their way to the lunch line.

But Evie was still upset. She really wished Doug would just ask her, without being interrupted. Unless he wasn't going to ask her at all. Maybe he didn't like her like that, and didn't want to go to prom together.

But she was certain that he liked her.

Maybe.


	6. Carlos, The Idiot

"Sup guys!" Jay greeted as he entered the lunch line. Carlos trailed behind him. Mal turned to see that they already had packed their trays with food. Carlos, seemingly had gathered enough food and started heading to their normal table. Mal had gotten her food and was heading to the picnic table, when she noticed Jane was wandering around, looking for a seat.

"Jane!" Mal called over. The mentioned girl turned her head to see the older girl making her way to her. "Wanna have lunch with us?"

Jane smiled timidly. "Sure." She followed Mal to the table that Carlos was already seated at. She widened her eyes in horror, not wanting to interact with him, because of what happened the day before. "Um, actually, I-I forgot...uh.. I forgot that I had to, uh, do something for my-for my mom. So...uh...I'll see you at the tourney game, okay?" She left the courtyard in a hurry, heading to her dorm to calm down.

Mal just stood there, shocked, mind reeling on what just happened. She didn't know what had caused Jane to all of a sudden change her mind. Mal looked around at the table, and all she could see was Carlos, eating his lunch. Carlos! He must've done something.

Carlos was enjoying his lunch, eating the chocolate that Chad had given him earlier, when he noticed a shadow looking over him. He looked up to see a very angry Mal. This could not be good.

"What did you do!" Mal demanded.

Carlos had no idea what she was talking bout. "Um what? What are you so angry about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Jane didn't want to have lunch with me today, and I know you had something to do with it. So I'll ask you again, what did you do!" Mal yelled through gritted teeth.

Carlos looked down at his tray, realization dawning on him. He felt guilty about what happened yesterday, but Mal could never find out, or she'd kill him.

"Ooh, Carlos did something bad! What did he do?" Jay came up with Evie, Doug, and Ben in tow.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Mal yelled frustrated.

"Now Carlos," Evie spoke up. She held her magic mirror, with a smirk on her face. Carlos gulped. "You can either tell us, or I can ask my mirror. You're choice."

"Okay, fine!" Carlos said, giving up. "Well, since you all ditched me yesterday I had lunch with Jane, no big deal."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jay waved his finger. "It is a big deal-"

"Jay.." Carlos threatened.

"Let me finish." Carlos glared at him. "Carlos totally has a crush on Jane!"

The four other teen's jaws literally dropped to the floor. Carlos just reddened at their stares, while Jay was cracking up, laughing.

Jay began singing. "Carlos and Jane sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-oof!" Carlos punched Jay to shut him up.

Evie just giggled. "How could you not tell us? You know we would've helped. You two would be soo cute together." Her and Mal just squealed and gushed about the new found knowledge.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you guys. You would all get involved and make things worse. " Carlos sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Wait a minute," Mal said. "Just eating lunch with her would not make her freak out like that. What else happened?"

"Oh," Carlos again looked flustered and red. " Isortakindakissedher.." He mumbled really fast.

"Come again?"

"I kissed her! Alright?!"Carlos braced himself for the teasing that was about to begin.

"What!?" The five other teens yelled simultaneously.

"Carlos, do you know what you did?" Doug says incredulously.

"Yeah, man. Do you?" Ben added.

"What did he do?" Evie asked.

"Um, Carlos..you were Jane's first kiss," Doug explained, rather awkwardly. Evie and Mal both started smacking and hitting him.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled in pain. "Why are you hitting me?"

"This-is-what-you-get-for-being-an-idiot!" Mal screamed between hits.

"Yeah," Evie glared. "How could you just steal her first kiss like that? There are certain things you never do to a girl. Stealing their first kiss is one of them!"

Carlos looked down at his tray, guilty and embarrassed about what he did. "Well, then what do you suggest I do?"

"Apologize!" Both girls said.

"Hold on ! Wait a minute." Jay was smirking. "Oh, Carlos. You do realize what this means, don't you?" Mal and Evie caught on to what he was talking about while Ben and Doug looked confused. "Jane was your first kiss, too!"

Ben and Doug joined in on their laughter. Carlos looked even more embarrassed than before and his scarlet face was proof.

"Jane and Carlos sitting in a tree.."Jay started.

Mal caught on. "...k-i-s-s-i-n-g.."

Evie joined in. "..first comes love.."

Ben could resist joining in on the fun. "..then comes marriage..."

"...then comes a baby, sitting in a carriage!" Doug finished. And then, all of them burst into laughter. Carlos was fuming and decided that he no longer had an appetite. He got up and started to go to his room.

"Oh no you don't!" Evie grabbed him by his sleeve. She pulled him in the direction of the girl dorms. "You are going right now to apologize to Jane, understand?"

Carlos merely nodded and pouted, knowing very well he had no choice. He looked back to see the others were still laughing at his situation, but he didn't see the humor. Well, he realized he brought it upon himself, but they really were getting annoying, making fun of him.

Evie finally stopped and let go of him. They were standing in front of Jane's door. Evie knocked on the door and ran away, around the corner. Carlos reacted too late, and just as he was about to make a run for it, the door opened.

"Carlos?" Jane looked confused to see him standing in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I, uh, can I come in?" Carlos was flustered and didn't exactly know what to say. Jane stepped aside to let him in. Carlos stepped into a very neat, clean room that had stuffed animals literally everywhere. "I know what you're thinking," she spoke up, seeing him stare. "I must be pretty childish to have so many toys in my room." Jane looked down blushing, slightly embarrassed. No one had ever visited her, or entered her room, besides herself and her mother.

"Actually, I think it's kind of cute," Carlos answered. That only caused Jane to blush even more. She sat at her bed and motioned for him to take s seat at her desk.

"So,not to sound rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?" Jane questioned.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to say hello?" Carlos answered, almost questioning. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit she had noticed. Carlos sighed. "Okay, the truth is, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, for kissing you." Carlos looked at the floor, missing the hurt that flashed through Jane's eyes. "It was a spur of the moment thing, and I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. And I know that it was your first kiss." At this Jane looked down, trying to hide her tears. "You know I just hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

"Um, yeah, I'd like that," Jane answered weakly. She still didn't look him in the eyes. Carlos, happy that she agreed to be friends, was relieved that she accepted his apology. He went up, gave her a hug and left to get ready for the tourney game.

As soon as the door closed, Jane fell on her bed and cried softly. She never thought a guy could like her, and she honestly believed Carlos did. He kissed her. But now she knew he didn't like her that way, and just wanted to stay friends. She didn't like him that much anyway, well actually didn't know him well enough to know, but the chance that he liked her made her heart soar. But now she knew it was a mistake.

But he still stole her first kiss.

The jerk.


	7. Problems

"Now Audrey, are we going to control our temper?" Fairy Godmother scolded.

"Yes Fairy Godmother," Audrey said, looking at her hands. Her parents were not gonna be happy to hear their daughter is destroying property and they're the ones that have to pay for it.

"Very well,"Fairy godmother said, satisfied with her answer. "You may go now and get ready for the tourney game. Oh, and please don't wreck anything else, okay?"

Audrey got up and left the office, feeling bother anger and guilt. Anger over the fact that Jay caused her to get in trouble and guilt that technically it was all her fault. So what if she happened to picture punching Jay in his smug, but handsome, face? It didn't mean anything.

Oh ,who was she kidding?! She can't get him out of her mind. But she hates him. She hates how he flirts with every girl and it makes her feel jealous. She hates how amazing he is at sports and probably had a body to prove it. She hates how he never leaves her alone, smirking as he leaves. And she most certainly hates how every time he's around her, she feels butterflies. She hates everything about him.

She huffed and stomped her way into her room. Why did he make her so angry? She should just forget about him and his stupid, cut face.

"Woah, girl!" Her roommate and fellow cheerleader Crystal said. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Florian. "You're gonna stomp a hole through the floor! What's up with you?"

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about it!" Audrey huffed and hopped in the shower to relieve some of her stress. Once out, she put on her cheerleading uniform and proceeded to blow dry and brush her wet hair. She looked over at her roommate who was admiring a beautiful bouquet of flowers." Aw, who got you flowers?"

"No one. These are for you. They were delivered when you were in the shower." Audrey immediately got up to inspect the flowers.

"Who delivered them?"

"The flower delivery guy, but, hey, there's a card!" Crystal handed a pretty ivory card that had Audrey's name beautifully written in calligraphy.

Audrey took it and read it aloud.

"You don't know me,

But I know you.

I just wanted to say,

That I like you.

You're nothing like the other girls

I've met before,

you never give me the time of day

or know my name.

And I am much too scared to reveal myself,

So anonymous I shall remain.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer"

"You have a secret admirer!" Crystal gushed. "Lucky!"

"Well he said I never give him the time of day, or know his name, so it could just be some creep, or a geek." Audrey's tone seemed nonchalant and cold, but she still took the card and saved it in her drawer with the rest of her important trinkets. "Besides, right now we have a team to cheer on."

Both girls left their dorm and headed to the tourney field, ready to cheer on their team in one of the biggest games in Auradon Prep history. They were both excited and squealed with the other cheerleaders, but inside Audrey was freaking out, because it was tourney and that meant she'd have to see him.

"Come on Jay, we're gonna be late!" Chad yelled, trying to lift up Jay off his bed. Carlos had called him and told him that Jay refused to go to the tourney game. There was no way that was happening. Without Jay, there was no chance of Auradon winning.

"He's been moping and in a funk since yesterday," Carlos stated. "I've literally tried everything, and still nothing! He just lays there with his face down, groaning."

To this, Jay groaned. "Leave me be. I wanna wallow in despair! I cannot go on any longer. My wings can no longer carry me, so instead of flying, I have crashed into reality!" He declared.

"He's also been watching a lot of soap operas," Carlos explained.

"What does that even mean?" Chad asked, clearly confused at the situation.

"Beats me," Carlos said, tired of all of the Jay drama.

"Well, Jay, my man, you leave me no choice," Chad turned to the heap on the bed. Jay had put on his tourney clothes, but after some consideration, had decided against playing. He knew Audrey, being the head cheerleader, would be there. And with him being wonky around her, he would get distracted, and cost Auradon the game. "I'm forcing you out of this bed."

Before he could protest, Chad took Jay and tossed him over his shoulders and running to the tourney field, with Carlos and Dude following behind. Jay what hitting him and biting, but could not get away. Chad wasn't exactly stronger than him, but Jay hadn't been sleeping right, so he was exhausted. When they finally made it, Chad dropped him in front of the coach.

"Glad you could make it Jay," the coach said. "Feeling better?"

"Not really, but there's some butt to go kick and I never back down from that!" Jay all of a sudden felt a rush of adrenaline and nothing, not even some girl, was gonna take him away from his prize: victory.

The entire team cheered and got pumped for the game. Jay looked and saw Carlos, Evie, Mal, and of course Dude cheering him on from the stands. Doug was with the marching band. Ben and Chad were on the field with him. Audrey and Jane, the mascot, were with the cheerleaders. But he couldn't see Lonnie anywhere.

Oh well, he thought. She's not really my problem at the moment. Jay got into his position and hit his game face on. He was so ready.

There were ten seconds on the clock and Jay was sweaty and panting heavy. The Arendelle Deers were a tough team, and the score was tied. The coach called a time out. The team huddled up.

"Okay guys, look. The clock is ticking and we don't have much time." The coach said. "We need one more point and we win. So instead of a normal play, Jay I want you take the lead. Be as selfish and possessive of the ball as possible and drive it to the whole, alright?" Jay nodded. Then time out was over. Jay looked up at his friends encouraging him to win for Auradon. He got into his position, and as soon as the whistle blew, he charged. He swooped up the ball and ran faster than he'd ever ran before. Before long, he reached the kill zone and dodged the cannons like a ninja. He ran even faster and at the last second, hit the ball into the net and secured Auradon's place in the championship.

The crowd went wild. The announcer was creaking out because Auradon has never won against Arendelle. The other team was furious. How could their spot be taken away by some, some villain kid? The goalie was not happy. He picked up a ball and hit it towards Jay. "Heads up!" He yelled.

He underestimated Jay's reflexes, though. Jay quickly picked up a stick and whacked the ball away from him. If only he looked where it went.

"Ow!" Audrey yelled as she was hit in the face and knocked over by the ball. It had hit her square in the nose, which was now bleeding like crazy. Everyone gasped as they realized what had happened. Jay and Fairy Godmother ran over towards her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm do sorry Audrey," Jay tried to apologize. "The kid threw it and I just hit it and-and.. Do you need help?" Jay tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Audrey yelled. "Haven't you done enough?" Jane and Fairy Godmother took her to the nurse. The rest if the cheerleading squad followed, all giving him dirty looks. So much for his luck with the ladies. Jay turned to his team, who were snickering, except Ben.

"You find this funny?" He demanded. The team shut up.

"No," Chad spoke up. "We find it hilarious!" The team again erupted in laughter. Jay just scoffed and turned to go find his friends. They were waiting at the bottom of the bleachers. Almost everyone had gone back to their dorms. His friends were laughing, too.

"Wow, Jay," Mal quipped. "That's one way to get the girl."

Jay growled at her. "Can you not? I feel bad enough that I probably broke her nose and that all the cheerleaders hate me. But she probably hates my guts more than she did before." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Aww, poor Jay," Evie said sympathetically. "You can never catch a break."

"Tell me about it."

"Well it can't possibly get any worse, can it?" Jay just glared at Carlos, who took off to their room to escape Jay's wrath. Jay just groaned and walked back to his dorm, saying goodbye to the girls.

He wished he could believe what Carlos said, that it can't get worse, but he had a feeling that his problems were only beginning.


	8. Chances

"Hey Mal?" Evie turned to face her. "Do you know where Lonnie is?" They were walking back to their dorm after the big game, to get ready for dinner. After a long day, a great game, and the whole Audrey/Jay fiasco, both girls were starving.

"No, E," Mal answered. Suddenly she stopped. "Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all today."

"Oh Mal!" Evie cried. "She never misses tourney games. What if something bad happened to her? She could be in danger!" Evie was freaked out. Where could her friend be? She started hyperventilating.

"E,E!" Mal calmed her. "Breathe. She's probably in her dorm. There's no reason for you to freak out. We'll go check on her, okay?"

Evie nodded. Mal rolled her eyes at her friend's over dramatic nature. They made their way to Lonnie's dorm and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Mal knocked again and still nothing. She tried the door, and it was unlocked.

"Mal, we shouldn't trespass!" Evie scolded.

"What if she actually needs our help and is in trouble?" Mal said. Evie shut up.

They opened the door cautiously, and peeked inside. They found Lonnie's room a complete hurricane disaster. There were pieces of trash and glass everywhere, from where her desk was rampaged and mirror broken. Evie gasped. There was overturned furniture and ripped pillow fluff everywhere. And in the midst of it all, Lonnie was on a yoga mat, completely drenched in sweat, doing crunches.

"1,567...1,568...1,569...1,600.." Lonnie was counting.

"Uh, Lonnie?" Mal questioned. Lonnie looked up.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't see you there." Lonnie walked over to her desk and drank an entire water bottle. Mal and Evie just gaped at her.

"Lonnie,um...what happened? You're room is a mess and you're drenched in sweat." Evie looked extremely worried for her friend.

"Um..." Lonnie let out a nervous chuckle. "I need to clean my room?" Her answer was more of a question.

"Lonnie, you're one of the most organized people I know," Mal said. "Now, why don't you tell us what's really going on."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" Lonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "Just working out a bit, you know?"

Evie spoke up. "But you never miss a tourney game! And I know you like to exercise and whatever, but 1,600 crunches is crazy! You only overwork yourself when you're upset about something."

"Maybe...I didn't want to go to the tourney game.." Lonnie said softly.

"But you love tourney," Mal said. "Unless, you were trying to avoid someone." Mal gave Lonnie a look, and the girl had no choice but to spill her guts.

"Maybe.. I was trying to avoid someone..."

"Was this someone a boy?" Dang! Mal was good.

"Ooh boys!" Evie said excitedly. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you did all of this damage because if a boy?"

"Not just any boy!" Lonnie exclaimed. "A jerk with no boundaries, no respect for anybody, who is manipulative and rude, and extremely hot, but he shouldn't get a big ego because of it, and he had no right to do what he did and I hate him and-"

"Chad." Mal and Evie said, cutting off Lonnie's rant.

Lonnie deflated. "Yes." She walked over to her bed and plopped on it, hiding in the covers.

Mal rolled her eyes. She went over and tried to get Lonnie out from underneath. "Whatever you're problem with Chad is, it's not gonna go away, no matter how much you try to hide."

"Yeah," Evie said. "Now I experienced his manipulative jerk moves firsthand, so I understand how upset you must be, so just tell us what happened." Lonnie finally got up and explained what had happened that morning.

"He kissed you," Mal said with disgust. Lonnie just blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Did you kiss back?" Evie said suspiciously.

Lonnie only reddened. Mal and Evie gasped at their friend's unspoken confession. Lonnie felt guilty and humiliated and angry all at the same time. She hated Chad for daring to kiss her, but she hated herself even more for enjoying it.

"I still don't see what the problem is," Mal said, slightly confused. "He kissed you. So what? Why is that bothering you so much?"

"Because you like him!" Evie cried all of a sudden.

"What?!" The other girls said.

Evie continued. "Think about it. That kiss wasn't just an ordinary kiss, Lonnie, and you know it. You felt something,right?"

"So what if I did," Lonnie said. "He's still a jerk and I still hate him. I don't ever want to talk to him, see him, or even think about him again!"

Mal still looked slightly confused. "If you like him, why don't you do something about it?"

"Because he's a player. I was one of his conquests, just another number. Maybe he's cute and a great kisser, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk and an idiot. I'm not gonna waste my time with someone that isn't gonna treat me right. He's just not worth it."

Mal nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Well good for you!" Evie said. "He doesn't deserve a great girl like you!" Lonnie smiled. "Now get ready, it's almost dinner time and there's a big banquet to celebrate the tourney game."

Lonnie laughed and watched the two girls leave for their own dorm. She sighed and latex on her bed. As much as she wanted to hate Chad, something in her heart said otherwise. But for now she'll avoid him and all that has to do with him. She finally got up and went to shower, to get ready for dinner.

Jay walked into the cafeteria, Looking for his friends. They were no where to be seen, so he decided to walk over to the team's table. He saw a couple guys there already, including a very nervous looking Chad.

"Hey dude," Jay greeted. "What's up?"

Chad looked up to see Jay looking at him with slight concern. "Nothing much. Just waiting for Fairy Godmother to return so we can eat. She's still with Audrey. Apparently the damage is a lot more than they thought." He laughed.

Jay just groaned. "Dude, don't remind me. But hey, I noticed you were off your game a bit. You kept looking at the stands. Was there someone you were looking for?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows suggestive at Chad, and the blonde prince knew exactly what he was implying.

"Nah, dude. I'm done with that. I think that maybe I need to change." Chad relied.

Jay frowned. "What? What happened to you and me never being tied down, living life to the fullest? What happened to fun Chad? Cause this Chad is a serious buzzkill."

Chad looked serious. "I guess that was fun while it lasted, but dude, we're juniors. One more year and we're done. You didn't think that we'd be like that forever, did you? "

"Well, no," Jay admitted. "I thought maybe someday, when we're older, like, say 25, we'd finally find 'the one' and settle down."

"But what if I already found her?"

Jay couldn't believe what Chad was saying. "You're not serious, are you? You mean to tell me you're whipped for some girl already? Next thing we know you'll be just like Ben, a lovesick puppy." Jay started laughing, but when he saw Chad wasn't joining in, he stopped.

Chad sighed. "It's not just some girl. And besides, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me, after the way I treated her." He paused. "And really dude, you're talking? You practically ran to Audrey to make sure she was okay. You have a thing for her, and you got it bad."

Jay scoffed. "Yeah right. Besides, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Can you tell me who this mystery girl is?"

Chad shook his head. "Look I appreciate your concern, but I don't talk about my feelings or whatever. That's a girl thing. And anyway, there's nothing you or I can do about it. She hates me, I have no chance, end of story."

Jay looked skeptical of his friend's words. He decided to let the matter drop and leave his friend alone. He went to where he saw Evie and Carlos sitting.

Chad watched as Lonnie entered with Mal and some guy. He felt something rise up in his stomach. He wasn't jealous, he swears. Just ignore her, he thought. She hates you, remember?

Still, he couldn't help but look at how she laughed and smiled at the guy, and wish she would do the same around him.


	9. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

 **I know many people are wondering why I'm writing my series in one shots instead of a multi chapter story. The reason is, that for me as an author, it's easier to keep track of the plots that way, and my vision for the stories is to be viewed almost as like mini episodes. It's something different, but it's what works for me. Anyways, back to the story. Sorry if it's a little short.**

"Ugh!" Ben was passing by the kitchen, when her heard a frustrated groan come from it. He peeked inside to see Mal angrily mix the batter to what seemed like brownies.

"Mal?" He entered. Mal looked up startled, but relaxed when she saw it was only her boyfriend. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Mal just kept mixing. "Making brownies, what does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped. She was definitely not in a good mood.

"Ok. No need for the attitude." Ben said.

"Sorry. It's just that Evie is driving me insane! Between her fitting me for my dress, finals around the corner, and Doug not asking her yet, I'm seriously considering putting a silencing spell on her." Mal got a pan and started pouring the batter. Ben dipped a finger in it and she smacked his hand away.

"Ow!" Ben cried in pain. "Wait, Doug still hasn't asked her? It's Tuesday. He hasn't tried to ask her since last Friday? Wow."

"Right? What is up with him? If he doesn't ask her soon, I swear Evie's gonna have a n aneurysm." Ben chuckled, but Mal was not amused. "Hey can you help me out these in the oven?"

Ben nodded and took the pan from her hands, but wasn't paying attention, so the pan fell to the floor and covered them with batter.

"Ben!" Mal screamed, fuming at the mess he made. She got a handful of flour and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. He coughed and gasped, looking surprised that she would do that. Then he also got a handful and threw it at her.

She shrieked and soon a full blown flour fight was in session. Mal dodged and hid behind the furniture, while Ben was blinded by the powder in the air.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Ben screamed and went after Mal. She screamed when he caught her and giggled. He turned her around and was about to kiss her when-

"What on earth is going on in here!" The couple turned around to see Fairy Godmother in the midst of their mess.

"Baking.." They both said weakly.

Fairy Godmother frowned. "Well, you're methods of baking are quite interesting. King Ben, I don't want to see this behavior become a habit. Now clean it up." With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Mal was biting her lip, to keep from laughing at her boyfriend, who looked upset at being reprimanded.

"Mal.." He whined. "You made me get in trouble!" He pouted and stomped his foot like a little kid. Mal finally gave in and started laughing. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Better?" She looked into his eyes.

"No," he pouted. He pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away and they were both out of breath. "Now I feel better."

Mal laughed and gave him another kiss. "Well now that you're feeling better, let's get to cleaning."

Ben got a broom and Mal put everything away. Within an hour, they had finished. They decided to go out on a picnic and headed to the enchanted lake, brownies long forgotten.


	10. Timing Is Everything

Mal walked into her room to see that there were more dresses than she could count. Evie was furiously seeing something at her desk. But the machine was so overworked that is stopped working. Evie cried in frustration and hit the now smoking machine.

"Now what?!" Evie was in tears and flung herself on her bed and sobbed. Mal was unsure how to approach her since she wasn't sure she was mad or sad. If Evie was ticked off, you got as far away as possible. She had a temper worse than most, even Mal. Realizing Evie was genuinely upset and crying, Mal took her chances and approached her.

"Evie?" Mal questioned, rubbing the crying girls back. "You okay?"

Evie sat up, puffy-eyed, makeup dripping down her face. "What's the point? I can't do anything about it anyway!"

Mal sighed. "Has Doug not asked you,yet?" She was seriously done with this drama.

Evie shook her head. "No, but that's not the worst part. He's going with someone else!" Evie choked through sobs.

Mal couldn't believe it. She was gonna kill him for hurting her best friend. "Okay, tell me what happened!"

Earlier that day...

Come on, Doug, Doug thought. You can do this! Just go up to Evie and say 'Evie will you go to prom with me?'. And then, if she likes you back, she will smile and say yes and you will go to prom together and you'll dance the night away and you'll live happily ever aft-

Doug was interrupted in his thoughts by a sudden hand in his shoulder. "Doug?" His friend Eric said. "Dude you okay? Band practice ended like 10 minutes ago, and you've just been standing there, staring off into space."

Doug was embarrassed. "Oh, uh...yeah... I-I'm fine, thanks anyway. Bye!" He rushed out of the band room and went to look for Evie. Eric just looked confused and eventually left also.

Doug was running fast and by the time he made it to the courtyard, he was out of breath. He scanned the area and saw Evie at their usual . He pulled out the candy apple he had made for her. He always brought her an apple, but today it was special. This had to be perfect. This was it. He was finally gonna ask Evie to the dance and they were gonna live happily ever af-

"Hey Doug!" He looked to see one of his best friends, Crystal smile sweetly at him. Since she was Snow White's daughter, they had known each other their entire lives. He used to have a crush on her, but quickly moved his affections to Evie. "It's great to see you! Hey, I was wondering if you're going to the dance this Friday."

"You mean prom?" Doug questioned. He really wanted to cut the conversation short so he could ask Evie before it was too late. "Uh, yeah I'm going, why?"

Crystal blushed and bit her lip, ever so casually batting her eyes. Classic flirt technique. "Because I was wondering if you would like to go with me. To prom." She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Doug was shocked. He never thought Crystal, a cheerleader, would like him. Let alone, ask him to prom. Swing the look in her face, and being a great friend he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Well, um maybe." Her face fell. "I'll think about it okay?" Her face lit up again. He'd ask Evie and if she rejected him, he's go with Crystal. Simple solution.

"Um what do you got there?" She said eyeing the delicious candy apple in his hands. "Can I have a piece?"

"Um, actually..."

"Great! Thanks!" She said taking the apple and grabbing a bite. "You know what! Can I have it? It's so good!" Before he could answer, she had already taken it and left to her dorm.

Wow. Doug could not believe her. But she was a family friend so he had to deal with it. He turned and made his way to Evie. But with every step he took, his earlier confidence was fading. Fast.

Evie was doodling in her notebook, mind wandering from her chemistry homework. She was upset that Doug hadn't asked yet and prom was three days away. She kept drawing little hearts and 'E + D= love' all over her notes. She sighed and looked up to see Doug baking his way to her. She closed her notebook and straightened up when he appeared.

"Hey Evie," he greeted. "Can I talk to you?"

Evie nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk about. "Yeah, sure."

"Um.." Doug didn't know how to word tha without bring obvious. "Um, I have a question about prom."

Yes. This was it. Evie perked up. This was the moment Doug was gonna ask her. "Okay," she answered.

Doug was extremely nervous. "Crystal asked me out to prom. And I don't know if I should go with her," he blurted out. "What do you think?"

Evie tried her best to conceal her hurt on her face. She really liked Doug, but somebody else had taken him from under her nose. As much as she wanted to make him ditch Crystal, she knew they were close friends and drugs happiness meant more to her. "I think that she could be the one. You're families are so close, she's beautiful and popular, and you know they say that most guys and girls that are best friends eventually get together." Evie said with a fake smile. "I think that if you really like her, you should take her. You deserve the best. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go yo my dorm. See you later!"

Evie left in a hurry trying, but failing, to not cry. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe her and Doug weren't meant to be. She ran back to her room and burst into tears.

Doug, on the other hand, was shocked. He knew it. He knew Evie never liked him. She was just a great friend. She wanted him to go with Crystal. Well,he thought, I guess I better tell Crystal the news. I'm going to prom with her, not Evie.

Back in the present...

"So I just told him, that he should go with Crystal. Am I crazy for not telling him how I feel?" Evie said, finishing her story.

"Well," Mal said, rubbing her back. "I think you did the right thing. Maybe Doug just likes you as a friend. I honestly thought he liked you, but you did the right thing. You're a great friend."

"Yeah, I just want him to be happy,"Evie agreed. "Can we go get ice cream?"

Mal laughed. "Sure. Whatever you want. I would like some brownies to go with it, but when I tried to make them, it didn't turn out so well."

Mal then started to recount the events of that morning and Evie forgot all about her heartbreak, and realized that with a friend like Mal, no boy was worth crying about.

Little did she know, that in his dorm, Doug was upset, realizing that as much as he liked Crystal, she was the one. Evie was.

When he told Crystal yes, she was so happy, which made him feel better, if only for a millisecond. He should've asked Evie sooner, but she didn't like him like that. He eventually decided to go to sleep, even though it was barely 4:32 p.m.

If only they knew of each other's feelings and wrings weren't always getting in the way.

Talk about timing.


	11. Maybe

Evie had a mission. She had to find the perfect material to make Jane's dress. Having no date to prom, and the whole Doug problem, made her want to focus on other things. Prom was two days away and she was busying herself by making prom dresses. Mal already forbade her to make anymore for her, so she focused on her other friends. Lonnie's dress was complete, a long golden gown with crystals everywhere. Of course Lonnie didn't have a date because "she's a strong independent woman". Audrey's pink ball gown was complete, all she needed was a date. Her last dress was Jane's.

Jane didn't want one at first, because she wasn't planning on going, but after Evie practically begged her to go, she agreed, much to her dismay. Currently she was looking for the perfect material for the dress. Evie had a few tricks up her sleeve.

When she couldn't find anything she decided to ask Fairy Godmother for special permission to borrow some from the home ec class. Fairy Godmother of course said yes because it was for her daughter and she was happy a villain's kid was doing something productive.

"A light blue fabric?" Fairy Godmother went over to the very back and pulled out a blue silk that was embroidered with flowers. "How's this?"

Evie pondered for a bit. "I think it'll suit Jane just fine!" She thanked Fairy Godmother for the fabric and ran to her room to finish the dress. When she was done, she wasted no time in getting to Jane's room. She knocked excitedly on the door.

"Hello?" Jane peered through the door. "Oh, it's you."

Evie frowned. "Well that's a nice way to be greeted."

Jane giggled. "Sorry. I don't get many visitors. So what brings you to my room?" She stepped aside so Evie could enter.

Evie held up the dress. It was modest dress, compared to Evie's usual dresses. It was knee length and had a sweetheart neckline with mesh 3/4 sleeves. Jane's eyes widened in amazement.

"That's for me?"

"Mhm"

"Wow! Thanks Evie!" She hugged her and went on to try the dress. It fit her like a glove. Jane was ecstatic at her beautiful dress. If only she had a date. Evie smiled knowingly, having step 1 in her plan complete.

"Hey, I think the skirt could be a little less poofy," Jane said. "The under stuff is a little itchy."

"Ok," Evie said. "I can fix that now."

"Okay. Cool. I'm gonna take a shower,okay?" Jane stepped into her bathroom, while Evie was on the bed, altering the dress. Soon a knock was heard. Evie got up and opened the door to none other than Carlos.

Carlos was surprised to see Evie in Jane's room. After much debating and teasing by Jay, he had decided to ask Jane to the prom. He was nervous as is, but knowing Evie was there made him nervous.

"Carlos?" Evie questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos bit his lip, and wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts. "Um, I came to ask Jane something. Is she here?"

Evie smirked and Carlos blushed. "Um, yeah, actually-"

"Carlos?" The two teens turned around to see Jane clad only in a towel, brushing her wet hair. She quickly grabbed her robe from off the hook and approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I, um...I-I." Carlos was flustered being around Jane, especially when she had no clothes on. Evie smirked and went back to her work. "I l, uh, came to ask about our math homework, but you know what? I'll come back later, seeing that this is not a good time." He gestured to her robe. Jane blushed and Carlos left, closing the door behind him. Jane was embarrassed to have been seen in only a towel by Carlos and her red cheeks were proof. Evie just smirked at how cute they were.

Outside her door Carlos slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. He tried his best to get his heartbeat back to normal. Stupid teenage hormones! Why was it so complicated? He had the worst timing. Jane probably thought he was a babbling doofus. Or a creep. Or both. Great now he was a creepy doofus. Way to make an impression. He leaned his head back on the door and realized he could hear the girls inside. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but lean his ear on the door and eavesdrop on what they were talking about.

"What was that about?" Evie asked, smirk on her face.

Jane just shrugged and went back to the bathroom to change. She came out in her silk nightgown. "I have no idea. That was weird, right?"

Evie nodded. "So what happened between you guys after the kiss."

Jane froze. "You-you know about that?"

Evie laughed. "Yeah. We all know. But we kinda forced it out of him. So what happened?"

Jane blushed and shrugged. "Nothing. He apologized, I apologized, we're still friends. No big deal."

"So what? You don't like him like that?"

"No, not like that. Besides neither does he." Evie cocked a brow at this statement.

"He doesn't?"

"No, he said it was an accident, and I agree. It was a mistake, so why dwell on it it?"

Evie was not finished. "But it was your first kiss! His too!"

"It was? I didn't know. But anyway it wasn't a real first kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom always said that a real first kiss is supposed to be with someone you love and it's supposed to be special. Not just a spur of the moment thing, you know." Carlos frowned from the other side of the door. He had no idea Jane didn't feel anything from the kiss. He might've felt something, if he was being completely honest. "Besides, I didn't kiss back."

"You didn't? Wow, so you're just friends?"

"Yeah. Why would we be anything else?I don't like him like that. And anyway... I kind of like someone else," Jane mumbled the last part. Carlos felt his heart drop. Evie gushed and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Who?"

Jane blushed at the older girls reaction. "Um, Ali."

"Jasmine and Aladdin's son?"

"Yeah. He's a year older, 15, but he's really sweet. We have math class together. I think he might like me and I really want him to ask me to be his date to Prom."

"Aww, that's so adorable. Well, he'd be crazy not to ask you. I should get going. It's almost curfew."

"Bye."

Carlos hurried up and ran back to his room. He didn't want to get caught spying. When Evie opened the door, she saw a figure run away.

"Wait!" Evie called out.

Jane looked at her curiously, but she dismissed it and said it was nothing. She didn't want to worry Jane. She closed the door behind her, and saw something on the floor. A dog biscuit. Only one person in the entire school carried dog treats in their pockets: Carlos.

Carlos ran as fast as he could to his dorm. He was going so fast he hit his foot on the last turn and landed on his knee. He cried in pain and looked to see a major rug burn on his knee. It was definitely gonna be bruised later. He finally made it to his door and checked to see if Jay was back from his workout. Ever since the semifinals game, Jay had been working out nonstop with the rest of the tourney team, preparing for the championship game on Saturday.

Carlos saw that it was all clear and went to his bed to pet Dude. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, until the throbbing of his knee was too much. He sat up and rubbed his sore knee when he felt moisture on his face.

No, he was NOT crying. Carlos De Vil did not cry. And he certainly wasn't crying over what some girl thought of him. But he honestly thought there was something there when he kissed Jane. He still had a huge crush on her. But obviously the feelings weren't mutual. She likes Ali. Of course she does. He's a sweet, carin and a complete gentleman. And he's ripped. What was he? A weak, scrawny villain's kid. But he thought she overlooked that. Guess not.

"Carlos?" He looked up to see Evie enter his room. "Carlos are you crying?"

"What?! No!" Carlos said, looking away from her so she didn't see his puffy eyes.

"Yes, you are. And I know you were eavesdropping on me and Jane," Evie said. "Wait, are you crying over what she said? Do you still like Jane? Because she said you just wanted to be friends."

"What! No, I'm not crying over that. That's crazy! What Jane said was true. And I may or may not have spied a little. But I fell on my knee, you know, running away and everything."

Evie sighed. Carlos was very clumsy and accident prone. "Well let me see." She pulled up his shorts to see his knee. What she saw made her gasp. Carlos's knee was purple and very bruised. "Carlos! You need to go to the nurse!"

Carlos rolled his eyes. Just like Evie to overreact. "It's 9:30 p.m. Evie. The nurse already went home. Besides, it's not that bad. I'll ice it and get some sleep. If it's worse tomorrow,I'll go to the nurse. Okay?"

Evie realized there was no point in arguing. Carlos was extremely stubborn and she was exhausted. "Fine, but I'll come back to check on you in the morning. Goodnight." She left his room and he laid back down on his bed.

Carlos winced in pain, but eventually found a comfortable position. Dude curled up next to him. He eventually fell asleep, and didn't hear Jay come in. Jay found Carlos cuddled up into Dude and laughed at his friends goofiness.

Carlos had a dream that night that he danced with Jane at Prom and kissed her and lived happily ever after. Maybe he would ask her to be his date. They could just go as friends. And he would tell her how he felt.

And maybe they could live happily ever after.


	12. Too Late

"Ugh!" Audrey cried, as she entered her room. Crystal, her roommate, jumped, frightened by her friend. Audrey had just returned from another boxing session. And she was still upset.

"Girl!" Crystal yelled. "You scared me!"

Audrey frowned. "Sorry, but I'm kind of frustrated. Prom is TOMORROW and I still don't have a date. I've been waiting forever for someone to ask me, but he still hasn't and it's driving me crazy!"

Crystal perked up. "Ooooh! Who's this someone?"

Audrey laughed nervously. "Um...my secret admirer...duh. Who else would it be?" Maybe Jay, the voice in her head said. Shut up voice! I don't like him like that!

Crystal looked at her suspiciously, but moved on. "Speaking of secret admirer, that's for you." She pointed over to the dresser that had the largest bouquet of flowers Audrey had ever seen. Lilies and orchids. Her favorite.

"Wow," Audrey said in awe. Her secret admirer was really something. "Oh, look, there's a card.

I have kept my identity secret long enough

It's time to show who I am

For I have an important question for you

For your beauty is too grand

Meet me at the willow tree in the commons 9:39 p.m. "

"Um, Audrey? It's 9:30." Crystal said, pointing at the clock.

Audrey didn't say a word as she ran at out of the room and headed for the commons. She realized, when she got there, that she was still sweaty and gross from her workout. She was about to head back to her dorm, when she saw a note on one of the benches, next to a single rose. She approached the bench and read the note.

It said:

To you, there is no match,

You're not like any other.

But my love for you,

Cannot hide any longer.

I'm taking a chance,

Hoping it does not come crashing down.

If you're willing to risk it all,

Turn around.

After the last verse, Audrey turned around, to see none other than Florian Jr., Crystal's brother.

"Hey," he greeted, shyly, looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Hi" she said, surprised . She couldn't believe it. Florian was her secret admirer. She was happy because Florian was a senior and really cute, but part of her was disappointed. Could it be? Did she want Jay to be her secret admirer? She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Hey Audrey!" An out of breath Crystal yelled as she ran up. "Girl, you ran out of there so fast. I came to support you and meet this mystery man of yours. Who is he!" Then she realized where she was and her brother in front of her, holding a single rose. "Oh."

Florian was blushing, a little uncomfortable and embarrassed that his sister knew about his crush on her best friend. Audrey just smiled. But soon she was upset.

"Crystal!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was my secret admirer?"

Crystal furrowed her brow. "No,no,no. I had nothing to do with this! I didn't even know he liked you! Well, I'm just gonna leave you too alone, if you know what I mean..." She left with a smirk on her face, wiggling her eyebrows. Florian only reddened, while Audrey glared at her friend's retreating figure. But soon she turned her attention to the boy in front of her.

"So you're my secret admirer, huh," she said, trying to ease the awkwardness. She let out a nervous giggle.

Florian blushed. "Yeah, I mean you're nice, pretty, head cheerleader, and a really nice girl." Florian said. He let out a nervous laugh. Audrey blushed at his compliments. "I, uh wanted to ask you if you would be my date to prom." He held out the single rose to her. Now she had two. Her blush only grew because she was being asked to prom in the most romantic way possible, and by a senior, nonetheless. But something still felt off, like this wasn't right. She brushed it off.

"I'd love to!" She finally said, after some consideration. She kissed his cheek, and headed back to her dorm. What she didn't see was Florian doing his happy dance to her answer, and a certain long haired boy who witnessed it all.

Jay, for the life of him, could not fall asleep. So he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Prom was tomorrow and he wanted to ask someone, but every time he tried, he chickened out. He knew it was against the rules to be out past curfew, but just because he chose good, doesn't mean he had to follow the rules all the time.

He was walking through the grass, when he reached the commons. He noticed there were other people there, so he hid behind a bush. He looked through the leaves to see Audrey, Crystal, and Florian. Suddenly, Crystal left, leaving Audrey alone with Florian. Jay felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like seeing Audrey with snuck closer to hear what they were talking about.

"I, uh wanted to ask you if you would be my date to prom." He heard Florian say. Now Jay was really upset. He wanted to laugh in his face and beat him to a pulp for getting near his girl. His girl? Audrey wasn't his. They were nothing. They weren't even friends.

"I'd love to!" He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Audrey kiss Florian's cheek and leave to her dorm. Florian did a little happy dance and eventually left to his dorm. That just left a very sad Jay alone in the commons.

He sat on the bench and sighed. Why did he feel upset? Could it be? Did he have feelings for Audrey? He couldn't feel that way about her! What did he feel? He had no idea. And that thought scared him. No. Terrified him.

Get it together, Jay! He berated himself. Audrey is just another girl. You can get any girl in the school, so brush it off.

But the thing was, he didn't want another girl. He wanted Audrey. No. He couldn't! He didn't. He was evil(ish) and love was weak, and... He couldn't finish the thought. The more he said it, the more he didn't believe it.

Oh man, he thought. What now? I need to talk with Evie tomorrow.

He went back to his dorm and had a fitful, restless sleep.

"What!" Evie yelled, not believing what Jay had just said. "She got asked out by Florian Jr. She's so lucky!"

"I know," Jay said, depressed. "He's the total package. Good looking, smart, athletic, and a prince. How do I compare?" Jay didn't notice, but Evie perked up at his unintended confession.

"What! No way!" Evie squealed. "You like Audrey?!" Jay covered his ears. "Sorry. But, I knew it! But how, when did you figure out you liked her?"

Jay sighed. "I don't like Audrey. It's just that she was talking to Florian all cozy and whatever, and I got this really bad feeling in my gut. What is that?"

Evie blinked. "That's feeling is called jealousy."

"What? No,I'm not jealous."

"Really?"

"Really. I just wanted to punch Florian's face so hard that he'd never talk to Audrey ever again."

"Mhm. Sounds like jealousy to me."

Jay glared. "Whatever."

"No whatever. Could it be possible that you're jealous of the fact that Audrey said yes to him?"

"No. I don't know. Maybe." Jay said. "It doesn't matter anyway. She's head over heels for the guy. Besides, I'll probably get over it. There's plenty of other girls out there for me." Evie wasn't buying it. Jay didn't quite believe himself either.

"Jay," Evie said, frustrated. "You can't just 'get over' something like this. You and I both know that she's been bugging you lately. Maybe you tried so hard to get her attention, because you really like her. That's why you asked Mal for advice on feelings. Because you're too much of a coward to admit it to yourself. Because seeing her with Florian is killing you. Because you wanted to be the one to asked her to prom. Because you wanted to be the one she said yes to. Because you, my friend, are in love with Audrey."

Jay just stared at her. He couldn't believe what she had just said. Him in love with Audrey? As if.

"What!?" He said. "Me, in love with Audrey? That's crazy."

Evie smirked. "Is it? There's nothing you like about Audrey? Seeing her with another guy doesn't upset you?"

"No," Jay said simply. He didn't meet her gaze, because she could read him like a book.

"Really?" Evie asked, not letting the topic go. "Okay, if none of that matters, then tell me, why did you come to me?"

Jay froze. He didn't realize he had ranted to Evie about everything that had happened last night. Why had he done that? Did it really matter that much to him?

"You're right," he finally admitted. Evie would of smiled at her accomplishment, if it wasn't for Jay's deflated expression. " I screwed up. And now it's too late." He was close to tears.

Evie rubbed his back to comfort him. "I know it's hard. I felt heartbroken when I found out about Doug and Crystal, but hey, it gets better. You can still have fun at prom tonight with your friends."

Jay got up. "Oh no! I'm not going!"

Evie frowned. "And why not?"

"Because Audrey will be there with him. I can't be there to witness that."

"Oh come on!"

"No. Besides you need to have a date for prom."

Evie pursed her lips. "Okay. How about this? I'll be your date to prom, but we'll go as friends. So you can still have the time of your life and not feel like a complete loser next to Audrey. I mean, she's still kind of our friend."

Jay smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"Prom's tonight. Do you have a tux?"

"Maybe..,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I do. I was sorta kinda working up the courage to ask out Audrey, but you're a good substitute."Jay teased.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Thanks. Come on! It's 9:35 a.m., we have the day off school, and there's a lot to do!"

"Like what?"

"Like giving you a complete makeover!" Before he could protest,Evie dragged Jay out of her room.

Jay gulped. Oh no.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School just started and I'm still trying to adjust and get in the swing of things. I'll try my best to update at least once a week, hopefully Wednesday or Sunday, but it'll depend on the week. Also, I'm taking requests and suggestions about ideas for this story. I have an idea of the direction I'm going with this story, but I'll be glad to take suggestions and write more things you guys wanna see. Your support means a lot to me. It keeps me motivated to keep on writing. Hope you enjoy my story do far.

-{Fangirl}-


	13. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I just began school so uploading will be a little harder, but I will upload every week. Thanks for reading.**

Prom day: 10:00 a.m

Chad literally looked everywhere. Yet, Lonnie was nowhere to be found. She had been avoiding him for weeks and today was his last chance to ask her a very important question. If only he could find searched in the library, gym, cafeteria, commons, kitchen, and her dorm to no avail. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

Chad sat down on a bench in the commons, frustrated. He hummed to himself "Sing Sweet Nightingale", a lullaby his mother sang to him as a young boy, that always calmed him down. But he stopped when he realized he wasn't the only one singing. He looked around and saw other students passing by, but none of them were singing. He turned his attention to the music room. Since there was no school today, he knew that Doug and his merry band of geeks didn't have practice. So who could possibly be in there?

He got up and slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb who was singing. He saw a little girl, playing the piano and singing. She couldn't be more than six. What was she doing at a high school, by herself? Just as he was about to ask, another person walked in from the other door. It was none other than Lonnie!

"Great job, Lin Lin!" Lonnie said as she walked in. "You're gonna nail your performance at your talent show tomorrow. I'm so proud. Baba's outside waiting for you. Good luck little sis!" The little girl grabbed her belongings and ran outside to her father. Lonnie chuckled and sat down at the piano. Chad smiled. Lonnie and Lin Lin. How cute.

Lonnie looked around, as if to make sure she was completely alone. Chad quickly hid, not wanting her to think he was spying on her. When she thought she was all alone, Lonnie started to play the piano. Her fingers danced in the piano so gracefully, and Chad's jaw hung in awe. He'd never heard someone play the piano so beautifully. Next thing he knew, she started singing "So This Is Love", a song his mom sang to his dad. He'd heard them sing it a million times, but Lonnie's version was in a class all its own.

"So this is love, hmm,

So this is love,

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, hmm

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, hmm

And I can fly

I'll touch every star in the sky,

So this is the miracle

That I've been dreaming of

So this is love

So this is...Love..."

Chad applauded her and she quickly turned around. "Chad? How long have you been standing there?"

Chad looked around embarrassed of being caught. Lonnie noticed him blush. Since when does Chad Charming blush? Chad was surprised she want mad, just genuinely shocked and curious.

"Um...long enough to hear you sing. You were amazing. And you're piano playing, gorgeous." Chad smiled, hoping that this would be his opportunity.

Now it was Lonnie's turn to blush. "Thanks." Now her face turned hard. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Chad made a dash for the exit and blocked her way. Lonnie tried the other door, which was locked. Her only other means of escape had a blonde 16 year old old blocking it. "Chad, move."

"And if I don't?" He tried. Lonnie was really mad now.

"Chad! I don't have time for your games!"

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now-"

"You think."

"Please, just listen. I'm sorry and I wanted to ask-"

"You're sorry?" Lonnie scoffed. "Yeah, right. Look what happened, happened. It's in the past , but I can't forgive you,okay? What you did, you can't just apologize for it. Have you even apologized to all those girls?"

"Well, no but-"

"No buts. You know you're a jerk! You can't feel complete in your twisted mind until you've gotten with all the girls, even if it means taking their first kiss, cheating off of them, lying to them. Where does it end?"

Chad was confused. "Who's first kiss did I take?"Lonnie just looked at the floor. "Oh. Lonnie I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

"Save it! I don't need your apology. I don't have time for this. I've got to get ready for pr

"You're going to prom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You've got a date?"

Lonnie was so done with him. "Are you trying to ask me out to prom?" Chad get gulped. "I can't believe you! After everything, you still won't give up!"

"Look, Lonnie I just-"

"If you must know, yes I'm going to prom. And I already have date. Christopher asked me out, and he's much more of a gentleman than you'll ever be!" Christopher was the son of Anna and Kristof . Lonnie pushed Chad out of the way and left the music room in a huff, close to tears, and made her way to her dorm.

Chad just stood there in silence, heartbroken at Lonnie's words. Now he knew how he made other girls feel. Lonnie was right, he was a huge jerk. She had reason to be suspicious about him. Well to prove to her that he really wanted to change, he was gonna right his wrongs.

He left the music room and made his way to the girl dorms, mentally preparing himself for the storm that was about to come.

"You're sorry?" Evie was confused. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"How about you forgive me?"Chad said, hopeful.

Evie thought for a moment. "I think you're genuinely sorry, so I forgive you."

Chad perked up. "Really? You're the first girl to forgive me. I apologized to every single girl I ever played, and you're the only one that has accepted my apology." He hung his head in his hands.

Evie sat down next to him. "You really like her, huh?"

Chad looked up. "Who?"

Evie laughed. "The girl you're trying to impress."

Chad scoffed. "Please, there is no one in trying to impress. Why would you think that? "

Evie smirked, knowingly." Because you wouldn't just go on an apologizing spree all of a sudden. You also look really desperate."

Chad laughed. "I don't exactly look my coolest, do I?" Evie giggled. "You're right. This isn't just some girl. When I kissed her, I felt something I never did before. I don't know what to do."

"Well you're off to a good start," Evie said. "Even if it wasn't for a girl, what you're doing is very noble and princely. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Chad said. "I've got to get going. There's a lot I have to do for tonight and it's already noon." He went to the door. "Evie? Why did you forgive me so easily?"

Evie looked up. "Because I know people can change. Especially in the name of love. Who is she,by the way?"

Chad flushed. "That's not important."

Evie paused. "Wait! Did you say you kissed her? Chad is this about Lonn-"

"Ok, bye! Thanks a lot Evie!" Chad rushed out of her room wanting to avoid her question. Evie sat on her bed, with a huge smile on her face. Chad SO likes Lonnie. And now it's her duty as a loyal friend to both of them(considering her and Chad wee on good terms now) to help them get together.

Chad had picked up his suit and was just hanging around his room, thinking of ways to apologize to Lonnie, and make her see that his feelings are real. He spotted his guitar his parents gave him for his 16th birthday across the room, and had an idea. It had been collecting dust, since he was too preoccupied with tourney to learn to play. He looked at the clock. 12:35. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures and today was as good as any to learn to play.

Hopefully his plan will work.


	14. Master Plan Pt 2

"Ben!" Mal burst through the door and Ben fell off his bed, dropping the book he was reading. "Sorry." Mal looked guilty, but couldn't help the chuckle that she emitted.

"So what's so big that now I have bruised my tailbone?" Ben said sarcastically.

Mal laughed again, but remembered her reason for coming. "We have major issues with prom decorations!"

"Like?"

"Like they haven't arrived!"

Ben's face fell. "But prom is TODAY! We ordered the stuff weeks in advance!"

"How? You only announced it last week."

"Yeah, but as a king, everything is preplanned. We've been planning it for months. But this week the students would get involved to help set up. Which apparently isn't going to happen now!" Ben sat on his bed, trying to come up with a solution. He had nothing.

"Why don't we just make the decorations ourselves ?" Mal asked.

Ben's eyes widened. "That's a great idea!"

"Really? Because I was just sort of winging it there," Mal said. Ben chuckled. "But do you think we have enough time?"

Ben looked at the clock. "It's not even 12:30. I think that's plenty of time."

Mal smiled. "Great."

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Florian Jr asked Audrey to the prom."

"What!"

"Yeah, it happened last night. How's Jay taking it?"

"I don't know. I literally just heard about it now! Oh my gosh! This is not good. Jay is going to be really upset!" Mal started pacing around the room.

Ben held her shoulders. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because..." Mal looked down at the floor. She sat on Ben's bed and he followed suit. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Before we came here, Carlos, Evie, Jay and I made a pact. That no matter what, we'd be there for each other. I see them as siblings, a family I've never had. So we're always looking out for each other. And knowing how much Jay likes Audrey, knowing she's taken, is going to kill him. And when Jay gets really upset, he lets out his frustration with violence. Lots and lots of violence. Last time he was that upset, we were 7 and he almost got himself killed. Now that we're older, who knows what he'll do."

Ben looked worried for a second. "Are you sure he'll do that?"

Mal shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was adamant about not liking Audrey, so I'm not even sure if he likes her anymore. I need to talk to him, I guess. But he's not exactly the easiest person to talk to."

"Want me to go with you?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. He's one of your best friends, and he's my friends, too. Come on!" He put on his shoes and they left his dorm.

That walked down the hall until they reached Carlos and Jay's dorm. They got there, just as Carlos was leaving for lunch.

"Oh Mal. I was just about to go talk to you."

Mal frowned. "Hey, is Jay in there?"

Carlos looked towards his room. "Uh...yeah. I was just about to go talk to you about him."

"What! Why?"

"Because he's been moping all day long and I just need to get away from him. I'm starving so I'll catch up with you guys later." Carlos turned on his heel and left towards the cafeteria.

Ben turned to Mal. "Sounds like Jay is pretty upset. Do we dare enter?"

Mal sighed. "How bad can it be?"

Both teens braced themselves for the storm inside and opened the door. Whatever they were expecting was not what they saw inside. The dorm was clean(well as clean as a boys room can be) and Jay was curled up on his bed, covered in his blanket.

"Jay..." Mal said cautiously.

"Go away Mal," came the muffled reply.

Ben spoke up. "Jay, you feeling okay?"

"No. Evie ruined my life!"

"What?" Mal was confused. That was not the answer she was expecting. "What did Evie do this time?"

With a frustrated groan, Jay stood up from his bed. Mal and Ben's jaws dropped. Jay's long brown locks were nowhere to be seen. "Evie cut off all of my hair!" Jay said, upset.

Neither Ben or Mal made a sound. Ben bit his lip, trying to not laugh and anger Jay even more. Mal pursed her lips, thinking of how to express to Jay her concern without coming off like a total jerk. But eventually it was too much to handle and the couple burst out laughing at their friend's misfortune. Jay just rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed. He covered his face with the pillow and groaned. Mal noticed this and controlled her laughter.

"Aw, come on, Jay," Mal cooed. "Don't be like that. Sorry for laughing."

"Yeah, sorry Jay," Ben apologized. "It's just not your week, man."

"Tell me about it. "

"Why did Evie cut your hair anyway?" Mal asked.

"Well, you've probably already heard about Audrey and her Prince Charming." Jay said dejectedly.

Ben sighed. "Yeah, we've might of heard about it."

"Well, Mal you were right. I do like Audrey. A lot. And seeing her with Florian just...it just hurt. So I told Evie and she made me realize my true feelings. To make me feel better, she suggested we go to prom together as friends. She made me have a makeover, but after she buzzed all my hair off I ran away to my room. Who knows what else that girl's capable of?" Jay explained.

Mal chuckled. "I'm sorry Jay, for everything. But if it makes you feel better, you're hair still looks awesome."

Jay laughed. "Hey,none of it is your fault. You don't have to be sorry. And thanks. My hair is pretty awesome."

"Still we're still sorry, man," Ben said. "But maybe this haircut could be a fresh new start for you."

Jay got up. "Maybe you're right! Why should I be moping about some girl when I can have the time of my life at prom with my friends. If Audrey doesn't like me, then I'll move on. There's plenty of other girls."

Mal laughed, nervously. As much as she wanted him to move on, she felt that him and Audrey belonged together. "If you say so."

"I'm gonna go find Evie to finish my makeover. I think it's time Auradon saw the new and improved Jay!" Jay ran out of his room, looking for Evie.

Mal and Ben left the room hand in hand, smiling for their friend. They headed towards the cafeteria to get lunch. But Ben noticed his girlfriend's smile wasn't genuine.

"Hey," he said, kissing her hand. "What's wrong?"

Mal looked at him. "Why would you think something's wrong?"

Ben rooked his eyes. "Come on Mal, I know you. So tell me, what's bugging you."

"It's just I want to be happy for Audrey and Jay, you know finding their happiness, Jay moving on and all but..."

"But what?"

"It just doesn't feel right, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought they'd find their happily ever after with each other. Like they're meant to be. I mean, I know we're meant to be, like soulmates. I got the same feeling with Audrey and Jay. Like they belong together." Mal looked down. How could things get so messed up? Mal didn't know what to do.

"Hey," Ben comforted. "There's nothing we can do. And you should stop meddling in your friend's love lives. I know that you love them and want them to have what we have, but just like you, they've got to find it for themselves, okay?"

Mal sighed. "I guess. It just pains me to see Carlos, Jay, and Evie so depressed over heroes kids." She giggled. "Who would've thought?"

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said Carlos didn't like Jane like that and they're only friends?"

Mal smirked. "Yeah, that's what he said. But I have a feeling there's more to the story than meets the eye."

Ben saw her look. It's the same look she always has when she's plotting something. Something bad. "Mal," Ben warned. "Promise me you won't get involved with your friend's love lives again."

Mal pouted. "Fine," she said smirking. "I promise."

Ben didn't see her fingers crossed behind her back.


	15. Misunderstanding

Prom 12:34 p.m.

Evie was currently trying to read a book in the commons, picking at her salad. She kept glancing up at Doug at another table talking to Crystal. Evie rolled her eyes. Crystal was practically throwing herself at him and he was as oblivious as ever. Evie had to fight herself to not throw a book at her. She sighed and continued trying to read her book. But it was easier said than done. She couldn't help but judge how Crystal didn't pluck her brows, her lipstick was on her teeth, and Evie could smell her cheap perfume from where she was sitting. Evie loved apples, but Crystal's sickeningly sweet perfume could give a skunk a run for its money.

Crystal was giving Doug an earful as the poor boy tried to enjoy his pasta and study. He looked very uncomfortable with her closeness and disregarded the blatant flirting as just a friendly gesture. Evie sighed. For a nerd, he was pretty dense. He obviously doesn't know how to tell if a girl likes him. Evie thought she had made it pretty obvious she liked him, but her signs must have been misread. And she was pretty sure Doug liked her back, ever since he met her. But maybe he just moved on to someone better. Why would he pick a villain's kid when he could have Crystal White? The girl was rolling around in money, was decently pretty, and Snow White and Dopey were BFFs. She was just the smart girl he hung out with. At least they were still friends. That, she supposed, she could live with.

Suddenly she screamed when someone came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed their hand and flipped them on the ground. She turned to see who she attacked. There,lying in the hard ground, was a very hurt Jay.

"Oh my gosh! Jay!" She exclaimed, helping him up. "I didn't know it was you."

"Remember to never sneak up on you," Jay groaned. He took her hand and hoisted himself then proceeded to sit on the bench, wincing in pain.

Evie giggled nervously. "Yeah...sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. You just scared me. You want some lunch?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Jay spat. Evie looked offended, until she realized the anger wasn't directed at her. He was seething and glaring at Audrey and Florian eating lunch together at a table across the commons. Audrey was giggling and hugging Florian. Florian was flashing his signature smile, hugging her right back. Jay practically had steam coming out of his ears. Safe to say Evie felt the same way about Doug and Crystal.

"Um..Jay aware you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. You just bruised me a little. Why do you ask?"

Evie rolled her eyes and put he hands on her hips. "That's not what I'm talking about," she said, pointing to Audrey.

"Look, I'm fine, okay?"

"You sure?"

Jay sighed. "I'm positive. Besides we have a lot to do."

"We do?"

"My makeover.."

"You still want to do that?"

"Yeah.I want to continue my makeover, you know...since I ran away," Jay laughed.

Evie giggled. "Yeah, I was pretty sure you were never gonna talk to me agin. Sorry about your hair, but when I said complete makeover, I meant complete makeover ."

Jay chuckled. "Nah, it's cool. It looks great and it's the first step to my plan."

"What plan?"

"Get a new look, stroke my ego and get a whole new swagger."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Okay? You've officially lost it. But I guess this is a good distraction." She stops because Crystal laughed obnoxiously loud. "I'm this close to chucking my lunch at Crystal." Jay laughed. Evie sighed and looked down at the floor, close to tears. She looked up at Doug and Crystal, who were adamantly talking about something. Jay noticed her crying and wiped a tear off her face.

"Hey. Don't cry over that jerk. There's other guys. And as your unofficial older brother, I will punch whoever hurts you right in the feelings."

Evie laughed, wiping her tears with Jay's red beanie. "Unofficial older brother? You're only like 3 months older than me. And I'm still older than Mal. By like a month." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Jay laughed, grabbed her hand and headed towards the girl dorms.

"Come on! We got a lot of work to do!" He yelled, laughing. Evie giggled and ran with him, glad to have a great friend like him. Their yelling and running drew the attention of all the students eating lunch in the commons, including Audrey and Jay. Audrey clenched her teeth, excused herself from the table and ran away to her room, practically in tears and she didn't even know why. Doug sat dejectedly, not paying attention to anything Crystal was saying.

He couldn't believe it. Jay and Evie. Together. Holding hands. Flirting. He should've known. He didn't ask her out, so someone was bound to take her. Not that she was interested in him. She made that pretty clear when she encouraged him to go to prom with Crystal. How did he compare to Jay? He didn't. Jay was the coolest guy in school, a tourney champion, and one of her best friends. He was the geek in the marching band, who couldn't even tell her how he feels.

Doug sighed. He turned his attention back to Crystal. But he couldn't help but look back at Jay and Evie's retreating figures. They were holding hands and chasing each other. He wished he had that kind of relationship with her. Maybe they were supposed to be just friends. He didn't want to ruin that because he decided to have feelings for her. She's a great friend, and that's all she'll ever be.

"Doug, are you even listening to me?" Crystal asked ,annoyed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Doug asked.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I was saying that I'm excited for prom today. Have you gotten your tux, yet?"

Doug nodded. "Yeah I got the burgundy one that you said matched your gold dress."

Crystal rolled her eyes again and huffed. "Didn't you get my text message? I told you I changed my dress to hot pink. You have to get the white tux now so we look cute together! Gosh, Doug can you get anything right?" She playfully punched him in the arm, so he knew she was kidding. She had a tendency to overdramatize things to joke around. "But seriously, white tux!" She shooed him away to get his tux situation fixed.

Doug got up and left towards his room, to get his suit and exchange it. Hopefully it wasn't too late. It was too late for other things, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Evie had Jay and he was happy with Crystal. Everything was right with the works and everything is like it's supposed to be.

Right?


	16. The Dress

12:45 p.m.

Carlos was silently eating his lunch, looking up every once in a while to see if his friends were here. He saw the commotion that Evie and Jay made, and wondered if they were planning on making Doug jealous. He could practically feel Audrey's eyes burn holes in Evie's head befor she ran away. Doug just look depressed sitting next to a jabbering Crystal. He was afraid her jaw was going to unhinge from how fast she was talking.

But Evie and Jay were gone, Mal and Ben were probably having some romantic lunch or whatever, leaving him sitting by himself like a loser. That was until he saw Jane walking around with a tray of food. He was about to call her name when Ali came up to talk to her. Carlos hated Ali. He was Aziz's younger brother, so he was 15. He was really arrogant and kind of a player. Not like Chad,though. He was worse because no one knew that he played girls. Carlos only knew because he saw him flirt with a girl while he had a girlfriend.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he saw Ali kiss Jane's hand, making her blush. Then they sat at a table out of earshot. Carlos couldn't help and and curiosity got the best of him. He quietly sneaked up to them to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Jane walked aimlessly around trying to find a place to eat. She liked eating in the commons better than the cafeteria, because her friends were out there. Well, she hoped they were her friends. Ben was nice to everyone since he is the king, Mal was her first true friend, Evie liked giving her makeovers, Jay saw her as a cute lil' munchkin, his words not hers. And Carlos, well she wasn't sure what they were anymore. After their kiss, it was awkward and they haven't talked for days. But they were most likely still friends.

"Jane?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by a person standing in front of her. They were dressed sharply and had a tattoo of a lamp on their wrist. Could it be...?

"Ali," she said surprised. "Hi!"

"My lady,"Ali said, kissing her hand. Jane blushed.

"Um, yeah, hi. Wh-what are you..um..doing here?"

Ali chuckled. "Well it's lunch time, so I thought I'd get something to eat, you know?"

"Oh."Jane blushed at her dumb question.

Ali laughed. "Um, I actually came to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to give you this." He held out a a bouquet of blue roses to her. Jane gasped. They were her favorite flowers. They are extremely rare and only grow in a secret cove by the enchanted lake that was overgrown and covered in moss. Past the initial grossness, the cove opened up to a clearing of trees with a little brook. It wasn't as dazzlingly beautiful as the 'Spot', the name they had given to where Mal and Ben had their first date, but it was remote and quiet and she loved going there. No one but her and Ben knew about it. She would go there and just think, or read. It was peaceful and serene, unlike Auradon. But the roses there were so unique and beautiful. They were her favorite color, pale blue. "They're beautiful! How'd you know they're my favorite?"

"Your mom told me."

"Really? You asked my mom?"

"No, she mentioned it when I asked her something else."

"Oh."

"Yeah I asked for her permission to ask you out."

"What?"

Ali blushed. "Jane, will you be my date to prom?"

Jane gasped and blushed. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had dreamed about this moment, but she never thought that it would actually happen to her. She had to pinch herself to realize this wasn't a dream.

"Jane?" She realized she still hadn't answered but her mind had yelled 'yes' a million times.

"I'd love to!" She finally answered. Ali looked relieved. He pecked her cheek and said goodbye to her. Jane was in shock that he had kissed her and was paralyzed for a few moments.

Carlos, having seen enough, went back to his seat, slightly annoyed. Yet, he was really happy for Jane. A slightly dazed Jane spotted him at his table and headed towards him.

"Carlos, you'll never believe what just happened!" Jane said as she set down her tray. Carlos tried to play it cool, so she didn't suspect anything.

"What's up?"

"I just got asked out by Ali to prom! Isn't that great?" Jane said excitedly.

"Wow," Carlos said through clenched teeth. "That's... awesome!"

"He even gave me my favorite flowers, blue roses." Jane held out the bouquet to him. Carlos looked confused.

"Um, Jane? I don't know if you noticed, but those aren't blue." It was true. The once blue roses had turned white when Jane received them.

"Oh, yeah." Jane said. "That's weird. I think I read somewhere that they change color when you find your soulmate."

Carlos frowned. "So what, Ali is your soulmate?"he asked, smirking.

Jane blushed. "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't really studied these flowers. I could be totally wrong. Maybe they change colors with the temperature?"

Carlos nodded, but part of him knew that Ali and Jane were a great couple and were meant to be. And he was okay with that. They just sat in a comfortable silence, just staring at each other. But soon they were interrupted when Annabelle, daughter of Ana and Kristoff appeared.

"Hey Carlos!" She greeted, completely ignoring Jane. "So I was wondering if you would like to be my date to prom? Please say yes.?ibgot my dress and everything."

Carlos blinked, taken by surprise. Jane was grinning, happy for her friend. But when she saw Annabelle's dress, her smile flustered and was replaced by a frown. Carlos stared in awe at the gorgeous dress.

"Isn't it lovely? I had it hand made by the best seamstress in Arendelle. It's also baby blue, your favorite color, right?"

Jane stared wide eyed at Annabelle showing Carlos her dress, the one Evie made her. Annabelle must have stolen her dress from her room. She couldn't believe that Annabelle could do that so she ran to her room to see if her dress was still there.

"That dress is amazing," Carlos said. "How'd you know that baby blue is my favorite color? Most people assume red or black."

Annabelle blushed. "I may have asked Mal what color dress I should wear and she suggested this color, saying it was your favorite."

"Wow," Carlos said. "Jane look at this! Jane?" He turned around and saw that Jane had disappeared. "That's odd. She was just here. Maybe I should go look for h-"

"No need!" Annabelle interrupted. "She had to go back to her dorm."

"But she didn't eat," Carlos said gesturing to Jane's untouched tray.

"She'll be back later. So anyway, prom?"

"You know what? Sure." Carlos said beaming. He finally had a date to prom. Annabelle smiled and kissed his cheek. She then left to her dorm with an evil grin.

Carlos sat in silence once again, shocked Annabelle kissed him. It was nice, but it didn't make him feel anything, like someone else's kiss had.

Jane ran as fast as she could to her dorm. Once there she realized her door was unlocked, even though she locked it before she left. She raced to her closet and opened it. She fell to her knees and her heart sank. Her dress was gone. Annabelle had stolen it. Jane furiously wiped away the tears on her face, but it was no use, she was crying like a baby over a dress. She got up and sat on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. Now what was she supposed to do? Prom was tonight and she no longer had a dress. Then a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" Jane answered weakly.

"Jane? It's Evie. Are you okay? Open up!"

Jane got up, and fixed her crumpled dress. She wiped say the remaining tears and tried to make herself presentable. She then went to open the door. Evie immediately walked in with her makeup caddy.

"So Jane, I was wondering what you wanted to do about makeup and hair for prom because- what's wrong? Were you crying?" Evie approached Jane, while the younger girl tried to hide her face.

"It's nothing Evie," Jane said unconvincingly. "I'm fine. I promise."

Evie gave her a look that meant she wasn't buying it. "Jane, I know you. You're eyes are all puffy and red. What's wrong?"

"My dress."

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong with it? I'll fix it right now!" Evie kneeled to the girl in the bed, but Jane got up.

"Nothing's wrong with the dress. It's just, I think Annabelle stole my dress."

Evie was furious. "How dare she?! I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!" She made her way for the door, but Jane stopped her."

"No!" Jane yelled as she blocked the door. "Don't!"

"But she stole your dress!"

"But she's Carlos's date! I don't want to ruin him for her! That's would crush him! Please don't do anything!" Jane pleaded.

"But what are we gonna do about your dress?" Evie asked.

Jane looked down. "I'll just call Ali and not go to prom," she mumbled.

"Oh no! You are going to that prom,even if I have to make you a new dress!"

"Really?" Jane was shocked. No one had ever done something this nice for her. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course!" Evie said, hugging her. "You're one of my best friends. If do anything for you."

Jane smiled a genuine smile and Evie giggled. "You know you're a good friend, to Carlos. And everyone."Evie said after a moment. "You always put everyone else's feelings before your own. You're so selfless."

Jane blushed. "Thanks. So about my dress, what are you planning I doing?"

Evie smirked. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'll take care of it!" With that she turned on her heel and left Jane alone. Jane sat in her bed still watching the door, wondering what Evie was going to do.

Hopefully the dress is okay, Jane thought. Can today get any worse?

Evie made her way to the home ec classroom again to look at their fabrics. She had none that would compliment Jane's skin tone, or her personality in her collection, so she decided to take her chances here. But after much searching, Evie let out an exasperated sigh. There was nothing good enough to be used.

But then Evie had an idea. She ran out of the classroom and headed to the main building, her heeled boots clacking on the ground. When she finally made it, she had to stop in front of the door to catch her breath. When she composed herself, she stepped into the building and went up to the receptionist.

"May I speak with Fairy Godmother?" She asked as politely as she could, sending the woman a dazzling smile.

"Is it if pressing importance?" The receptionist answered in a bored tone.

"It has to do with her daughter."

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "Very well. She's the first door in the right." The lady then returned to a crossword puzzle she was working on. Evie made her way down the hall and knocked on the headmistress'a door. She heard a against 'come in' and she entered the office.

"Ah, Evie! What a surprise." Fairy Godmother said. She shuffled some of the papers on her desk which didn't help much due to the overwhelming amount of paperwork Fairy Godmother had to do. "Sorry for the mess, but in just a little frazzled now that the first seniors at Auradon Prep will be graduating. How can I help you dear?"

"Um, well, you see, something happened to Jane's dress and now she doesn't have anything to wear. And she has a date." Evie explained, concerned.

"Jane has a date?" Fairy Godmother looked so happy for her daughter. She gasped. "And prom is in 6 hours! What a predicament!"

"Well I thought I could make her a new dress, but there's literally nothing in the home ec class, other than really ugly fabrics."

" I have just the thing!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "Follow me!" Evie followed Fairy Godmother out of the main building, through the commons, all the way to the other side of campus. Fairy Godmother was walking very quickly and Evie was having trouble keeping up. By the time they made it to their destination, Evie was winded and gasping for breath. Man,she thought. Fairy Godmother is in really good shape.

Fairy Godmother unlocked the door to what Evie presumed to be her home. Evie entered and was in awe at the beauty of the home. It was impeccably clean and had pictures of Jane and Fairy Godmother through the years. There was one very old photograph on a table of who appeared to be Fairy Godmother on her wedding day. She stood next to a very tall handsome man with dark brown hair and eyes just as blue as Jane. Fairy Godmother noticed her staring and briskly walked towards the end of the hall.

"Come along! No need to dilly dally!" Evie followed her to the study, filled to the brim with books. Fairy Godmother tapped on the books until she heard a hollow sound. Pulling a book off the bookcase, a secret door was revealed to be behind the bookcase. Evie's eyes widened at the secret. Fairy Godmother entered and Evie followed suit.

"I guess you're a little surprised by the secret room," Fairy Godmother said, noting Evie's silence.

"Something like that," Evie said looking at everything in the room. It was mostly boxes marked 'mementos' or 'photographs'.

"This is where we keep some of our most sacred possessions," Fairy Godmother explained. "Now if I could just find it..."

While Fairy Godmother looked for whatever she was looking for, Evie walked around looking at stuff. There was a pink tricycle, countless albums filled with pictures, and a box full of old toys. There was a little pink bunny that looked like it had seen better days. But Evie could imagine a little Jane running around playing, holding on to the bunny for dear life.

"Aha!" Fairy Godmother yelled, drawing Evie's attention. "Here it is is." She pulled out a beautiful ivory box that under the layers of dust and dirt, looked intricately carved and had the initials H&A Forever. She lifted the lid and inside Evie saw more photos of Fairy Godmother and the tall handsome man she saw earlier. There was also a yellowed bouquet and what seemed to be a beautiful blue wedding dress. But something wasn't right.

"Um, Fairy Godmother, is this your wedding dress?" Evie asked.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Well, what's left of it." She held up the gown that at one point had been a mermaid dress but was now a lot shorter and singed at the seams. "It didn't make it out of the fire in one complete piece, but it's still intact."

"Fire?"

"Yeah. It was 12 years ago. Faulty wiring made our house catch fire and even though we didn't have many, we lost almost all our pictures records and other mementos." Fairy Godmother looked down and appeared as if she was about to cry. "But the biggest loss of all was my husband."

"That was the day that Jane's dad died?" Evie asked quietly. Fairy Godmother merely nodded.

"I managed to save our box of wedding photos, the day after. It's a miracle they didn't burn. This is one of the most precious things I own." She traced the engraving on the box. "Henry was a good man. He was great husband to me and an even better father for Jane."

"Then what does the A stand for?"

"Pardon?"

"The A..."

"Oh, that's my initial. Abigail. Abigail Fairy."

Evie was shocked. No one had known Fairy Godmother's full name till today. And it was her!

"So...my pure husband didn't make it out in time, huh?"

Fairy Godmother smiled, trying to hold back tears. "No, he did. But he went back into the house for something important."

"What could be so important that he would risk his life?

"Jane."

Evie was silent. Jane's father had given his life for her. Evie wanted to cry after Fairy Godmother finished her story. "Does Jane know?"

"No. She knows her father died when she was young, but she doesn't know how. Please don't tell her about this!" Fairy Godmother said pleading. "It would crush her!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Evie said. "But she really should know."

Fairy Godmother sighed. "I know. But I just don't think she's ready yet."

"I understand."

"Anyway, this fabric is perfect!" Fairy Godmother said, holding up her old wedding dress.

"You want to use that!" Evie said, shocked. "But it's your wedding dress!"

Fairy Godmother chuckled. "This dress is over 20 years old. It's down its purpose for me. I think Jane needs it more. I love her and I want you to make a dress for her." She handed Evie the dress and it turned white. Evie, taken aback by the sudden change, immediately removed her hands from the dress.

"I'm so sorry Fairy Godmother!" She apologized. "I don't know what happened. I just-"

"No worries, child," Fairy Godmother laughed. "The dress does this naturally. It's made from blue roses."

"Blue roses?"

"Yes. They were plentiful back 20 years ago, but after the exile of the villains and no more magic being used, the magic of the flowers faded. So now they only grow in a special part of the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh," Evie said, taking the dress. "So why did it turn white?"

"Well, since flowers are usually given to someone, if they turn white then that person is just a friend. If it turns black, you're enemies." Fairy Godmother explained.

Evie furrowed her brow. "And if it stays blue?"

"Then that person is your only that person can turn them back to blue. Most other friends and family will only be white, because they will never be more to you."

Evie gasped. "Thanks so much Fairy Godmother! For everything." She hastily got up and left Fairy Godmother's house. Fairy Godmother stayed smiling on the floor reminiscing about her first and only love.

Evie ran as fast as she could in heels, and slammed the door upon entering, startling Mal. "Evie what's the big deal!"

"Sorry Mal," Evie semi apologized, distracted.

"Yeah, okay," Mal said, going back to her drawing.

"I have a dress to make," Evie said to herself, smirking, already formulating a plan.


	17. Rejection

Prom Day 2:37 p.m.

Chad carefully looked around the corner and spotted Lonnie in the courtyard talking with some of her yearbook friends. This was his chance. He didn't know it was gonna go down, but one way or another he was going to ask her to prom. He turned back to his locker and tried to fix his hair in the mirror. He took a mint and popped it in his mouth and adjusted his tie. It was now or never. He picked up the small bouquet of flowers and headed for Lonnie.

Lonnie was chatting with her friends about yearbook pictures at prom when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was important she turned around. But upon realizing who it was she quickly turned back around. Her friends remained quiet, not knowing why Chad Charming had approached them.

Chad sighed. "Look, Lonnie. I understand I'm the last person you want to see right now, but can you hear me out?"

Lonnie continued talking to her friends as if he wasn't even there. Chad rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. "Lonnie, please."

"I'm sorry," Lonnie suddenly said. "Did you guys hear something?" Her friends just shrugged, while trying to contain their laughter.

"Hmm. Must have been the wind." Lonnie said, smirking. Chad had enough. He pushed his way in front of Lonnie. She looked surprised that he'd appeared in front if her.

"Lonnie please listen to me," Chad pleaded.

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "You have one minute."

Chad held out the bouquet. Lonnie's friends gasped and her eyes widened. Chad went on one knee. Other bystanders had stopped what they were doing and looked in shock at Chad. He never in the history of Auradon, had done sown thing like this.

"Lonnie will you go to Prom with me?" Everyone held their breath waiting for her answer. Lonnie's face was a mixture of emotions. Happiness, confusion, rejection, disgust, betrayal.

"No." With that she turned in her heels to her dorm. Chad stood up, dazed at just being rejected. Everyone else was shocked at having witnessed the first girl to ever reject Chad Charming. Chad started to follow Lonnie who was walking briskly back to her dorm.

"No?" Chad asked.

"No." Lonnie said firmly.

"But, why?" Chad asked.

Lonnie suddenly stopped. "Why do you care?" She glared at him.

"Because..." Chad started. "I really want to go with you. I rally like you Lonnie. A lot."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "Is this some kind of joke Charming?"

Chad just looked confused unsure how to answer.

"Do I look that freaking stupid? You actually think I'll believe that your feelings are legit? Yeah sure, like I haven't learned anything from all the other girls stupid enough to fall for your games!"Lonnie said.

"I've changed. I really do have feelings for you!" Chad pleaded.

"Oh BS! You can cut the crap! Like I'll believe that's true. I can't be with a guy like you. Even if you have changed how do I know you won't be the same like before?How can you prove you're serious?"

Chad remained silent and looked at the ground.

"That's what I thought." Chad looked up in time to see Lonnie turn and leave with tears in her eyes. He left to his room to start getting ready for prom.

But he couldn't help but think that she was right. She had no proof that he'd changed. Heck, he didn't know why he changed. What was so special about Lonnie anyway? He could find another girl. If Lonnie didn't want him, he didn't want her.

But something in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

Lonnie was furious! How dare he? Besides she already had a date. He will just not give up! He already asked her twice, and in front of her friends and she hated him for it. But here she was crying over him like every other teenage girl. She looks over to her closet to see her beautiful golden dress hanging and she smiled. There was no reason to cry over a jerk like Chad. She was going with a great guy and she was going to have the time of her life at prom and there was nothing Chad Charming could do to ruin it.

Or was there?


	18. Prom Fiascos

The time had come. There was less than an hour until prom and Auradon was a buzz. Girls were putting the finishing touches and rushing to finish getting ready. Guys were rushing around trying to find their tuxes and start getting ready.

One of these such guys was Jay. Carlos walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to find Jay frantically searching their room in his underwear.

"Where the heck is it? I know I just saw it!" Jay screamed. Carlos tried to suppress a laugh and walked over to his flustered friend.

"Um Jay?" Carlos asked. "We have like 45 minutes. Why are you running around in your boxers?"

Jay sighed. "I kinda maybe sorta have misplaced my tux."

"What!"

"I don't know! Okay!" Jay say on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Evie gave it to me, you know custom made, but I forgot where I put it. So now I don't know what to do!"

"Well, man this is a probl-" Carlos was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Both guys hesitated until Jay cleared his throat signaling Carlos to open the doors once the older boy was not exactly decent at the moment.

"Fine I'll get it," Carlos said. He went and opened the door, catching Jane before she left. "Jane what are you doing here?" His voice hitched and he just stared at her. She was wearing a long white silk robe and her hair was in curls and she wore no makeup. It looked as if she was I the midst of getting ready. Carlos knew she was I only undergarments underneath the robe and tried to focus on Jane's face.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt anything," she said looking down and biting her lip. Carlos internally groaned. "But Evie told me she forgot to give Jay his tux."

"What?!" Jay suddenly appeared and Jane blushed scarlet and averted her eyes. Jay, realizing he was almost naked, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cocoon. "Sorry about that."

Jane giggled nervously. "Uh yeah. Evie said you left it in her room and she forgot to give it to you." She offered the garment bag with the tux to him.

Jay happily took the bag a hugged Jane, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" He said as he rushed in to change.

Jane stood slightly dazed and Carlos cleared his throat to break the awkwardness. "Carlos, did Jay cut his hair?"

"Well, actually Evie did." Carlos replied. They stood in silence.

"Oh," Jane finally said. "It looks...good."

For some reason that comment made Carlos slightly jealous.

"We'll have to go finish getting ready," Jane said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Carlos said. Jane paused and turned back. "How do you think I look?" He presented himself in front of Jane, even doing a spin for added affect. Jane giggled.

"Wait just one second," Jane said as she went to straighten his bow tie. The closeness had some tension between them and Carlos could feel her breath on his neck and could smell the vanilla in her hair.

"There," she said standing back. "Perfect. You look amazing. Annabelle is one lucky girl."

"You think?" Carlos asked hopeful.

Jane nodded. "Well goodbye." She left and Carlos leaned against the doorframe, watching her leave.

"Dude," Jay said suddenly next to him and close enough it made Carlos jump. Carlos punched him in the shoulder. "Ow what was that for?"

"For scaring me idiot!" Carlos said.

"Sorry".

"Any ways what did you need?"

Jay smirked. "Oh I don't need anything. I was just going to say that you could not be more obvious."

Carlos frowned. "What are you talking about?" He said as he went it get a bottle of water.

Jay sat on his bed and finished tying his tie. "I'm talking about the fact that you have the hots for Jane."

Carlos almost choked on his water and started having a coughing fit. "What!" He finally said. "I do not!"

Jay laughed. "Dude, If you like hereby didn't you ask her to prom?"

"I don't like her Jay! She has a date and I have a date. End of story!" Carlos sighed and left the room, going to pick up his date and end his argument with Jay.

"You say you don't like her," Jay said to himself. "Big I know you better little man, and mark my words, Jarlos will soon happen." Jay smiled smugly to himself.

Suddenly he frowned. "I think I'm spending to much time with Evie."


	19. The Truth

"Jane calm down." Mal said to the frantic girl.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Jane said pacing around like a crazy person. "Where did Evie go?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "She went to go get your dress, duh."

Jane momentarily calmed down. "I know. It's just that Ali is gonna be here in like 10 minutes and I don't have a dress."

"I'm back!" Evie said, entering Jane's room. She was rocking her blue dress with silver heels and strutted on her way to Jane. Jane and Mal gave each other a look before returning their attention to Evie.

"Do you have the dress E? Cause Ali is going to be here any minute." Mal said.

"Now Jane," Evie said, pulling out the dress from the garment bag. " I know it's a little shorter than you wanted and is strapless, but it's all the material I could find. Do you like it?"

Jane gasped at the gorgeous dress. It was a beautiful light blue dress that looked like that of a ballerina. "I love it!" Jane said.

"You do?!" Evie asked happily.

"I do!" Jane said, hugging Evie. She then quickly stepped into the bathroom to change into the dress. She came out timidly, unsure of how she looked.

Mal and Evie gasped. Never had they seen their friend so beautiful. "Jane," Mal said. "Ali is going to die when he sees you in that dress! He'd be crazy not to ask you to be his girlfriend!"

Jane's eyes lit up. "You think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend?"

"Duh!" Mal and Evie said together, making Jane giggle and blush.

"I really hope you guys are right," Jane said. "I've liked Ali for the longest time and I never thought he'd ever like me back. No one ever does." Jane looked down at the floor and Evie and Mal felt bad for their friend.

"Aw Jane," Evie comforted. "Well that just means that they weren't the guy for you."

"Yeah," Mal spoke up. "A great guy will come along that's the right guy for you."

Jane blushed. "Do you-do you think that guy is Ali?"

Mal pondered for a moment. "Actually-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That must be Ali!" Jane said, hurriedly grabbing her coat and purse. Evie and Mal stared at her. "What?"

Evie cleared her throat. "Jane is that Carlos's Jacket?"

Jane looked at her coat and blushed. "I think so. He let me borrow it a long time ago and let me have it. It's my favorite thing that I own. We'll see you guys later." She opened the door to see Ali standing there with a bouquet of blue roses. Jane blushed and they headed off to the dance.

"M," Evie said. "You never did answer Jane's question."

"Which one?"

"About whether or not you think also is the the guy for her."

"Oh. That."

"Well..."

"You want the truth?" Mal asked carefully.

"Yeah." Evie nodded.

"No."


	20. A Mal-ificant Plan

Mal and Ben walked hand in hand into the Auradon ballroom. Ben had it made just for this occasion. Instead of hiring people to decorate, Mal wanted to get a group of students to decorate so she could get involved a little more into school activities. It was only her junior year and she wanted to make an impression and rule the school next year. Technically, she already was one half of Auradons's power couple, due to her dating the new teenaged King, but she wanted to earn a name for herself on her own. She didn't just want to be known as King Ben's girlfriend or one of the villain's kids. She wanted to have people actually like her because they shared common interests .

"Wow Mal," Ben said in awe. "You did an amazing job decorating!"

"Thanks Ben,"Mal said blushing. She had never been complimented on something she's done before. Her mother would just tell her everything she did wrong and how to become more like her.

"What fairytale did you use as inspiration?" Ben asked, still staring at the beautiful ballroom.

"Um, Cinderella. I lost a bet with Chad and he made me decorate according to his parents' fairytale." Mal explained.

"What bet?"

"You'll see."

A confused Ben followed his girlfriend to a table reserved for them. They sat down and waited for their friends who would be arriving any second. They didn't have to wait long because Audrey and Lonnie walked in with their dates.

Ben looked confused. Chad, being his best friend, had confided in him that he wanted to ask Lonnie to the dance. Mal was in a similar predicament about Audrey. Hadn't Jay meant to ask her?

Jay and Evie walked in hand in hand and Mal raised an eyebrow to this. She looked over and saw Doug with Crystal, laughing at the punch table. Finally, Carlos walked in with Annabelle. Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Ben," Mal said worried. "Something is wrong!"

"What is it?"

"This!" Mal said, gesturing to her friends. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"What do you mean?"

"Jay really likes Audrey, even if he won't admit it to himself. And Evie has had a crush on Doug since like forever. But Audrey and Doug are with Christopher and Crystal! And Jay and Evie came as friends!"

"How do you know that Jay and Evie don't like each other?"

"I just do! Look at Evie. She's my best friend. I can see the pain in her eyes looking at Doug and Crystal. And Jay is clenching his jaw and curling his fist, which means he's jealous."

Ben was amazed. "How can you tell all that just from looking at them?"

"They're my best friends and I'm very observant. Chad came by himself because Lonnie rejected him. Twice!"

"How did you-"

"Lonnie told us all about it."

"Oh. And what about Carlos? And Jane?"

Mal thought for a minute. "I'm not sure yet. They're younger than us, so they process their feelings a little differently than us. I really don't know about then now, but we've got to fix our friends!"

"Mal, you promised you'd stop meddling. If they're meant be, let it happen on its own. Okay?"

"Okay." But little did Ben know that Mal's plan was already in action, and by the end of the night, all would be well with her friends.

Or at least she hoped.


	21. Apology

Carlos was fidgeting in his tux. His eyes were scanning his surroundings looking for something in particular. He saw Ben and Mal chatting with King Beast and Queen Belle. Audrey was having an intense stare off with Jay, while Evie just stared heartbroken at Doug and Crystal dancing. Doug was an exceptionally good dancer, Carlos noted. Sure enough, Evie had enough and dragged Jay to the dance floor. Not surprisingly Audrey dragged poor Florian by his collar, his drink spilling to the floor.

Carlos turned back to his previous task but realized that Jane had yet to arrive to the dance. It had only been 20 minutes, but the dance was in full swing and Jane was never one to be late. Annabelle finally returned from gossiping with her friends in the bathroom.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

They made their way to the dance floor just as the DJ put on a slow song. Carlos felt a little awkward because he'd never danced with a girl to a slow song and he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Annabelle looked impatient at him, waiting for him to take her hand, but he just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Carlos, what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Haven't you ever danced with a girl before?"

He stayed silent and she already knew his answer. She was about to reply when there was a collective gasp around them. They both looked to where everyone else was and Carlos had to do a double take. At the top of the balcony stood Jane wearing his coat over the most gorgeous dress he'd ever seen. Ali was currently helping her with her coat and the couple walked down the steps. But all Carlos could do was stare at how beautiful Jane looked.

His date was aware of his lack of attention. "Carlos!" Annabelle yelled." Carlos I'm over here!"

"Hmm, what?" Carlos said, snapped out of his reverie

"I can't believe it," Annabelle said with disgust. "I go through all the trouble of stealing Jane's dress of course you're still in love with her! Well guess what? I'm dumping you. Have a good life!" She turned on her heel and walked over to where some of her friends were.

Carlos just stood there dazed as to what had just happened. Him in love with Jane? Annabelle was crazy! And now he didn't have a date. He made his way to his table and decide to drown his sorrow with chocolate.

Mal was looking around, anxious. Ben noticed this and they excused themselves from his parents. They made their way to the food table when Ben spoke up. "Mal what is the matter with you?"

Mal looked at him mischievously. "Nothing..." She replied. Ben frowned, knowing she was up to something.

"Mal..-"

"Everything's ready Mal," Chad said walking up to them. "We're just waiting for your signal."

"Ok great!" Mal said making her way to the stage, with an nervous Chad and confused Ben at her heels.

She got up and grabbed a microphone from the DJ. "Hello Auradon!" She yelled, receiving applause. "How's everybody doing? Well as a special treat we have the one and only Chad Charming performing a song!"

Chad got up on stage and was met with a lot of booing. He took the microphone from Mal and prepared for the worst. "Okay,okay. I know I may have done some things in the past and most of the female population probably hates me. And for that I'm sorry." There was s murmur across the audience of disbelief at Chad Charming apologizing. "If I have ever lied to you, cheated on you, used you, taken advantage of you, I truly am sorry. The villain's kids could change and I want to as well. Especially because there's this girl that makes me want to change. This song is for her."

Everyone stood in silence as he reached for his guitar and began strumming. Mal just smirked while Ben stood intrigued at the idea of Chad singing.

"Ooh oh oh

Ooh oh oh

Ooh oh yeah

Standing under moonlight

on the other side of where

I should be

While you're dancing and laughing

Oh how I wish that were me

And I'm staring, not caring

Cuz I can't take my eyes off of you

And you're happy without me

Like I always knew

I know, I made you cry

I know I broke you're heart

I know I can't take it back

I know you found love

I know you moved on

But could you give me one more chance?

Because you're crazy beautiful

And you drive me wild

And there's something so amazing

About the way that you smile

And when I see you with him

It kills me inside

No matter how hard I try

I just can't get you out of my mind

Standing in the corner

on the other of where I belong

I don't blame you for not forgiving

Everything that I've done wrong

I've made mistakes, I say I've changed

But you still don't believe it

But here I am in front of you

Trying to give you a reason

I know I made you hurt

I know I don't deserve you

I know I can't take everything back

I know you probably hate me

I know you want me to leave

But here I am asking for one more chance

Because you're crazy beautiful

And you drive me wild

And there's something so amazing

About the way that you smile

And when I see you with him

It kills me inside

But no matter how hard I try

I just can't get you out f my mind

And you're crazy wonderful

The way that you are

And there's no other like you

Because you have my heart

And here I am taking

A shot in the dark

So can you forgive

Can we restart?"

Chad made his way towards Lonnie singing the chorus softly.

"Because you're crazy beautiful

And you drive me wild

And there's something so amazing

About the way that you smile

And when I see you without me

It kills me inside

And no matter how hard I try

I just can't get you out of my mind."

Chad stood in front of a shocked Lonnie: the entire room was silent, waiting intently.

"Wow,"was all she could say.

"Lonnie, I'm so sorry for everything," Chad apologized. "Could you find it your heart to forgive me."

"Yeah," she said, hugging him.

"In that case, would you give me the honor of being my prom date?" Chad asked holding out a rose to her. Lonnie gasped.

"Yes!"

"She said yes!" Chad yelled. The room erupted in applause and hollering. Chad led Lonnie to the dance floor as the DJ started playing music.

Mal laughed and smiled at her two happy friends. Ben took her hand and led her to a table.

"Mal, did you have something to do with what happened?" Be asked his girlfriend.

"What, no. This was all his idea, but he asked for my help. I couldn't just say no," Mal said. "Besides they make such a cute couple." She pointed to where Chad was spinning Lonnie and they were happily dancing. Ben smiled at his friends new found happiness.

"Well, okay. But promise me that you won't interfere anymore."

"I promise."

"Okay, well I'm going to go dance with my mom."

"Okay, hurry back." Ben left to find Belle : Mal smirked to herself. "Step one: complete."

Authors note:

Thanks so much for your patience. The wait was so long because the song that Chad sang is my own original song and I was writing and fixing the lyrics. I have most of the other chapters pre written and I promise to finish the story by New Years.

-{Fangirl}-


	22. Guts

Evie smiled, seeing Chad finally happy and dancing away with Lonnie. But her smile faded when she saw Crystal nuzzled into Doug's neck, slow dancing. Jay noticed and squeezed her hand to try to comfort her. But he was upset too at Audrey and Florian dancing.

He looked for his little buddy, Carlos and spotted him across the room, moping. He left Evie with Lonnie, who just sat down because her heels were killing her. He made his way to Carlos, who sat alone in the corner.

"Yo, Carlos! My man! What are you doing all the way over here? Where's your date? Uh, Bellanna?" He asked.

"Annabelle," Carlos corrected. He sighed. "Uh, she dumped me."

"What! Why?"

"Cuz she thinks I have a thing for Jane," Carlos said. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced over to where Ali and Jane were talking and laughing. His fists subconsciously curled into fists, and Jay noticed.

"Well do you?" Jay asked, smirking.

"Well...I don't really know," Carlos lied.

"Ha! That's such a lie! Ok. Look, I'm no expert or anything or a girl, but I feel like there's more here than what you're telling." Jay said. "What did you do that Hannabet thought that?"

"Annabelle," Carlos corrected, again. "Well, when Jane walked in, dude, it was like time stopped. She looked amazing! And you know what? I don't think I've ever felt like this before. And seeing her with Ali just gave me this gross feeling in my stomach. What do you think?"

Jay burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh dude! You totally have a thing for Jane. You always have. And it just took her to have another guy to make you realize it."

Carlos frowned. "What! No I don't like her anymore. I mean, I did have a crush on her before but those feelings are gone. And I'm happy for her and Ali."

"Dude-"

"You know what? I gotta go pee. Be right back." Carlos swiftly got up and went to the bathroom avoiding any further conversation.

Mal was getting frustrated about her friends. Jay and Evie were moping around and so were Audrey and Doug. None of them were happy with their date choice. Enough was enough! She loved Ben and all, but she had to meddle, because nothing was happening on its own. She saw that Ben was talking to guests and doing his kingly duties. Perfect.

She went toward the stage and whispered something to the DJ. He nodded and handed her a mic. She got up on the stage and tried I get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone! Who's having a blast?" A collective cheer answered. "Great! Well I think we should switch things up! So I want the all the guys to ask a girl he didn't come with to dance!"

She got down from the stage and was greeted by Chad. "Care to dance as a thank you for your help?"

Mal giggled. "I'd love to." She looked over and saw Ben dancing with his mom.

Across the room, Doug looked nervously between Evie and Crystal. He wanted to talk to Evie so bad but he didn't know how or what to even talk about. They hadn't talked for a couple days and that the most they've gone without talking ever. He almost screamed when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Doug," Crystal said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Doug asked, curious. He had no idea of what he'd done wrong. "Did I do something?"

"No," Crystal answered. "Well actually yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you wanted to go with Evie to prom."

"What!"

"You like her Doug, don't you?"

Doug was stunned. How did she know? "Well... yes. Is it obvious?"

Crystal smiled. "Um, yeah. You've been staring at her since we got here. And not just today, either."

Doug blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Doug, why didn't you just ask Evie to prom in the first place?" Crystal asked.

"Well I was going to," Doug said. "And then you asked me. Besides Evie doesn't even like me like that."

"How do you know that? Have you asked her?"

"Not exactly. But when I asked her thoughts about me going to prom with you, she was excited for me and said that we belong together."

"Aww. Doug! Doug, you are so stupid!" Crystal yelled, smacking him. Doug was startled by her outburst. "She just said that because she was hurt and wanted you to be happy! She's selfless. She'd sacrifice her own happiness for your happily ever after!"

"I really don't think she like me like that," Doug sighed. "We're just really good friends."

"Well I think you should at least tell her how you feel."

"How would I do that? Just randomly go up to her and say 'Evie I've loved you since your first day at Auradon!' I think that comes off a little strong."

Crystal rolled her eyes. Seriously Doug over thought things way too much. "Just kiss her!"

"What? How?"

"Just do it!"

"You know I can't 'just do it' !"

"Ok, well at least ask her to dance."

"Ok fine." He started heading in Evie's direction. But he turned his head back to Crystal. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Crystal laughed. "Yeah, dork. No hard feelings. There's other fish in the sea. Now go get your girl!"


	23. Confession

Doug's courage was fading every step he took towards Evie. But he had to do this. He went up to her, talking to Lonnie and Jane. He tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around, surprised at who it was.

"Doug," she said. "What can I help you with?"

"Um," Doug said. He turned his head and saw Crystal mouthing 'do it' at him. "Well Mal said to dance with someone you didn't come with. So Evie, would you care to dance?" He extended his hand out to her. She smiled and took it happily.

"I'd love to," she said giggling. Lonnie and Jane watched in anticipation, hoping that Doug would make his move. Crystal made her way towards them.

"What was that about?" Lonnie asked:

"Doug is finally going to tell Evie how he feels," Crystal explained. "He's just gotta man up!"

"Do you think he'll do it?" Jane asked.

Crystal laughed. "Well I've known Doug my whole life and that boy is persistent. But he's also a big chicken, so it could go either way."

"Well, we already know Evie won't make the first move," Lonnie added. "She's waiting for 'prince charming'. Not the actual one, because he's mine. But she would like Doug to make the first move cuz she's a big chicken, too."

"Hold up!" Crystal yelled. "I've got an amazing idea!" She ran towards where Ben and Mal were standing and pointed towards where Doug and Evie were making their way towards the dance floor. She whispered something in their ears and they both smiled and nodded. Then she bounded back to where Jane and Lonnie were staring at her, confused.

"What did you do?" Lonnie said, smirking.

"You'll see," Crystal said mysteriously.

"Ooh, she's got a plan!" Jane said excitedly.

Ben and Mal got on stage and were handed two microphones. Suddenly the DJ changed the song to a slow jam that everyone knew. Sure enough, Ben and Mal started singing So This Is Love. Lonnie and Jane turned their attention back to Crystal. She just shrugged.

"Hey," she reasoned. "If a song worked on you, maybe it'll work on Devie."

"Devie?" Jane asked.

Lonnie giggled. "It's their ship name!"

All three girls giggled and chatted while watching at the couple, hopeful that tonight was the night that #devie would happen.

Doug and Evie were in an awkward situation. They were heading towards the dance floor expecting to dance to an upbeat song, when the DJ changed the song and Mal and Ben started singing their duet. Now they were dancing to a painfully awkward love song. Doug licked his lips and was starting to sweat from his nervousness. Evie just bit her lip, unsure of what to do or say. They just swayed to the music in silence.

"So," Evie said, trying to break the tension. "Are you having fun with Crystal?"

"Are you having fun with Jay?" Doug asked.

"I asked you first."

"Well, I was, but I realized we're better off friends than dates."

"Oh," Evie said, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her face. "Well, I only came with Jay because no one asked me to the dance. We decided to come as friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I thought you two actually liked each other."

"No, I like someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"I can't say," Evie said, biting her lip. Doug got nervous. What if she liked someone else? Then that would make things worse.

"I like someone too!" He blurted out.

Evie's eyes widened and she got upset. Surely he didn't like another girl and Evie was still friendzoned. She tried to regain her composure, but she was fighting back tears.

"Really?" She asked, trying not to cry. "Who?"

Then, before either of them knew it, Doug leaned in and pressed his lips to Evie's. She was shocked at first, but immediately kissed back. It was short lived though, because Evie pulled away and ran out of the building. Doug stood there, frozen from what just happened. Lonnie, Crystal, and Jane all stood with their jaws to the floor. Doug gave them a pleading look, and Crystal grabbed his hand.

"Dude!" She said leading him out of the building. "Go after her! Fix this!" She pushed him away and he took after Evie.

Evie sat on a bench in the commons, crying her eyes out. She didn't even care that her mascara was running and her makeup was ruined. She even broke a heel running away. Looking back, she probably shouldn't have done that, but at the time, she wasn't thinking straight.

Doug kissed her. And what a kiss that was. She had kissed guys before, but nothing like this. And now she was confused and scared. And she didn't even know why. But there was nothing left to do except cry.

"Evie!" She heard someone cry. Around the corner appeared Doug. "Oh, there you are."

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Why did you run off?"Doug asked.

"Evie got up and started pacing. "I don't know! It was just all so sudden and different and honestly Doug, it's been killing me seeing you with Crystal! Killing me! And I decided I needed to get over you, but then you go and kiss me. Why?"

Doug grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down on the bench to calm her down. "Evie, breathe."

After Evie calmed down, he handed her a tissue for her eyes. "Thanks," she said. She averted her eyes and was embarrassed at her outburst.

"Evie look at me," Doug pleaded. Evie finally looked him in the eyes. His eyes were filed with concern and worry, and she realized she might have hurt his feelings after running away. "Evie, I kissed you because... because I love you!"

"What?"

"Yeah I said it! I, Doug Dwarfson, am in love with you, Evie! I have been, ever since I saw you!" Doug yelled out.

"I love you too, Doug!" Evie said. He looked at her and she was laughing. He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and he put her down, still holding her around her waist.

"You do?"he asked, not sure if he was dreaming.

Instead of answering, Evie kissed him. They pulled away and were both breathless. "Does that answer your question?" Evie asked.

"I don't know," Doug smirked. "I think you need to do it again to be sure."

Evie giggled and gladly kissed him again. And again. And again.

Ben and Mal were almost finished with their duet. It was now or never. Being suave was his thing. It was second nature. Just be cool.

Jay made his way to where Audrey was with Florian. He fixed his tie and headed in for the kill.

"So, would you care to dance Audrey?" He asked I his most suave voice.

As much as she as tempted and wanted to say yes, Audrey tried to feign a look of pure disgust. "In your dreams," she said. "Why would I?"

"Hey, Mal said ask someone who you didn't come with to dance."

"Well I wouldn't dance with you, even if you were the last guy on earth!"

Just as she was about to turn and leave, Jay said. "Okay, I get it. You're not a good dancer. You probably couldn't keep up with me." He smirked at her and she was fuming.

"Excuse me! How dare you?"She said getting up in his face. "You think you can dance better than me? You're clearly delusional!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jay challenged. "Prove it."

Audrey huffed. "Fine I will!"

Jay extended a hand towards her, a fierce look in his eye. "Let's dance princess!"


	24. Betrayal

Audrey accepted Jay's hand and they both walked towards the dance floor. All eyes were on them. Everyone knew about the tourney incident and seeing those two together could only mean trouble. Mal and Ben watched anxiously hoping that what would happen next would be good, or at least not destructive.

"Give me something with a **little** kick!" Audrey told the DJ. Sure enough he put on a Latin track, and Audrey and Jay began to tango. Everyone else on the dance floor backed away and made room for them. (Imagine Selena Gomez and drew seeley in another Cinderella story)

Audrey and Jay flew across the dance floor in a flurry of grace. People could feel the tension so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. But all eyes were on the dancing couple. Jay spun Audrey and dipped her.

"Hmm," Audrey said. "Not bad."

"Thank you," Jay said smugly.

"But not good either," Audrey said. Jay frowned. She let go of his hand and did a twirl and flip in the air, landing perfectly on her feet. Jay stood, shocked. But soon enough he went to the ground and did some more flips and break dancing to one up her. He got ahold of Audrey's hand again and spun her towards him. She put one of her hands on his shoulder, pushing him back as they danced. Jay was starting to get flustered at her closeness. The music paused for an instant.

"You know Jay," Audrey whispered in his ear. "I might have a thing for bad boys." That caused a lump in his throat.

"What?" He hoarsely replied.

"Yeah," Audrey said. She leaned in closer. "Guys who hold their own, really turn me on!"

Jay was even more flustered and reddening by the second. She was trying to get in his head and make him mess up. Well, two could play at that game. He immediately spun her again and dipped her again, catching her off guard. She gasped in surprised but continued dancing. They were both breathing hard and only getting closer. The song was just about to end and their face were inches apart. Jay started to lean in and so did Audrey.

But right when it looked like they were going to kiss, Jay said," I think I won this round, princess." And pulled away. Audrey stood there, frozen. She looked around at everyone staring at her, and she noticed Florian off by himself, looking heartbroken. She couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. She needed fresh air and some room to think about what just happened.

She made it outside and was making her way to her dorm when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her shoulder to see Jay behind her. She quickened her footsteps, but Jay caught up to her and spun her around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching his breath.

Audrey rolled her eyes, wiping tears that had formed in her eyes. "I'm going as far away from you as possible!"

Jay winced. "Ouch, that hurts. You're just mad I won."

"Look Jay," Audrey said, getting angry. She liked him in the chest. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't want to play anymore. It's so frustrating. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Does it look like I freaking know?!" Jay yelled at her. She stood there shocked, her mouth agape.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on, Jay. You have to know!"

"Look, I can't explain this. But I like messing with you. It's fun and your reactions are hilarious." Jay said honestly.

"So I'm like a little sister to you?" Audrey asked. Part of her wished that wasn't the case.

"I guess."

"Well I think we're done here," Audrey huffed.

"Oh come on Audrey!"

"This," she said gesturing between them. "Isn't over!" She left and went to her dorm room. Jay smirked and went on his way back to the dance.

"No, it's just beginning..."

Jane was talking to Lonnie, when Carlos came up. "Hey Jane, Lonnie."

"I have to go find Chad," Lonnie excused herself. She gave Jane a look, and headed off towards her boyfriend. Jane watched Lonnie leave, confused.

"Hey Carlos!" Jane said. "How's your prom going?"

Carlos nervously scratched the back of his neck. "It could be better."

"What do you mean?"

"Annabelle dumped me."

"Aww. I'm sorry. Why?"

"It's not important," Carlos definitely couldn't tell Jane the reason because it could lead to many more things he didn't want to deal with now. "Oh and I'm sorry about your dress. Annabelle told me she stole it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane blushed. "I didn't want to ruin her for you."

Carlos smiled. Jane was such a sweet and kind person. "Really? That's so selfless of. And by the way, I think the dress you're wearing now is much more gorgeous than Annabelle's."

Jane's blush only worsened and Carlos for bad himself blushing too. They stood in silence just looking at each other, not saying a word. Finally Jane, broke the awkward silence.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ali." Jane hugged him and went to find her date. Carlos watched, solemnly. If only he had the courage to tell her how he felt. But he can't ruin her happiness with Ali. She didn't do it with Ananbelle and he certainly wasn't going to do it either.

Jane looked all over the dance, but couldn't find Ali. Finally her heard his voice coming from behind the punch table, behind a curtain. She pulled back the curtain and found Ali and Annabelle making out.

"Ali?" Jane said, trying to hold back tears.

Annabelle and Ali immediately pulled away. Annabelle smirked, but Ali looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jane," he said. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" Jane said sarcastically. "Because it looks like my date is kissing another girl at Prom!"

"Then it's exactly what it looks like!" Annabelle said cheerfully.

"Jane-"

"Save it! How could you?" Jane wasn't even trying to stop the flood of tears trickling down her face. "I trusted you."

"Oh boohoo!" Annabelle said, getting all up in her face. "Why don't you go cry to Carlos? It seems like you two are real close. Face it, Ali doesn't like a little girl like you. He prefers a real woman like me!"

"Ali?" Jane said softly, looking at him. He was looking at the ground, ashamed. Jane got the memo and left them alone. She couldn't let people see her cry so she ran out the building and headed to the one place that could help her forget her troubles, even if for just a moment: her secret cove.

Author's Note:

Thank you guys so much for your support and sweet comments. There is only one more chapter left in this story. I'm thinking about either doing a sequel, or individual one shot books for each couple. What do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading.

-{Fangirl}-


	25. Blue

Jane ran as fast as she could. The cove was a good five miles away from the school campus, but her mind was a blur and all she could think about was to getting as far away as possible from the school. She realized that someone was after her, hearing footsteps behind her. She didn't want to listen to Ali, or whoever it was. Hopefully she'd lose them behind the moss wall.

When she reached "the Spot", she carefully lifted the moss wall that opened up her secret cove. There was a full moon tonight, illuminating the beautiful pool. The stars were out and that calmed Jane a bit. She nestled herself between a tree and a rock and just started sobbing. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She was tired of running, she was tired of the stupid heels Evie made her wear. She kicked them off her feet. But most of all she was tired of not being good enough.

Ali never really liked her. Why would he? Even after Mal fixed her hair, there was nothing she could do to change her face, or her shortness, or her chunkiness. There was nothing special about her. She was never going to be as beautiful the princesses at Auradon. Almost every single girl there was a princess, even Mal, her royal status would come with marriage to a prince. Jane wasn't worthy of marrying a prince. She was never going to be that girl. The one that everyone adores, the one that is smart without being nerdy, the one who is outgoing, the one who is gracious and kind and beautiful and can walk without falling on her face. The one that could have the guy she likes, like her back. The one that wasn't absolutely pathetic. She only sobbed more.

Carlos approached Jane quietly, as to not disturb her. He followed her after learning about the whole ordeal with Ali. Her heart wrenching sobs broke his heart. He couldn't bear to see one of his best friends like this. He lightly put his hand in her shoulder and she looked up, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos?" She said, choking back sobs. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Carlos held out his arms and Jane collapsed into them, crying her poor eyes out. Carlos wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while she cried into his chest. His tux was probably stained with tears and makeup, but he didn't care. He just rubbed her back while she let it all out. After a while, he realized that she was no longer crying, just shaking and breathing heavily.

She pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears. She knew she probably looked horrible with red, puffy eyes and mascara running down her face, and all over her white dress, but she didn't care. It's not like she has anyone to impress. She adjusted her dress and sat next to Carlos, laying her head on his shoulder and the two just sat in silence, staring up at the stars.

"Ali is an idiot," Carlos said, breaking the silence. Jane gave him a weak smile and merely nodded, looking at the ground. He lifted her chin to face him. "I mean it."

"Yeah, well it hurts," Jane sighed. "But it's not completely unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"Carlos! What happened?" Jane exclaimed, changing the subject. She was looking at his bruised knuckles. "Your hand!"

"Oh yeah, that." Carlos said chuckling nervously. "I may have punched Ali right in his stupid, cheating face. Oops?"

Jane stared at him wide eyed. "That's so sweet, Carlos. But you didn't have to do that."

Carlos blushed. "I know, but he deserved it. For being a complete jerk and making you cry."

"Well, thank you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything that happened tonight. I know you really liked Ali and he turned out to be a buttface."

Jane giggled. "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry about you and Annabelle." Jane replied. Carlos stiffened at the mention of her name.

"You shouldn't be sorry about that either. Especially considering she stole your dress."

Jane paused. "You know about that?"

"Yeah," Carlos said. "She told me right before she dumped me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane looked down. "Because I didn't want to ruin her for you. You really liked her and what kind of friend would I have been to get in between you two?"

"I understand. But if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure you looked better in it than she ever will."

Jane blushed at that comment and looked away. Carlos realized what he said and turned a deep shade of red himself. They just avoided each other's gaze and sat there awkwardly.

"Well,it's getting late," Jane said. She got up and Carlos immediately missed the warmth of her bodynext to him. "We should get back to our dorms."

"You go ahead," Carlos said. "I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Ok,"Jane said. She gave a him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlos blushed. "Thank you for everything. You're a great friend."

Friend. That word stung a little to Carlos, and he didn't know why. He might have a slight crush on Jane, but he really shouldn't. Jane's not in the place for that now, after her major heartbreak. He would be what she wanted him to be, her friend.

He watched her retreating figure and he became confused. He was pretty sure Jane wore a white dress to prom. It may have been the light or he may have been a little tired, but he swore that her dress was now blue.


End file.
